There's always someone watching
by Snuckyocookies
Summary: Being the center of attention is one thing, but having a stalker is another. Coping isn't easy when nothing makes sense anymore, everything that used to be safe is not, and somebody that shouldn't know anything about her, knows her whole life story.
1. Prolouge

_She had to pick it up, she couldn't let it ring anymore._

_"Hello?" the lump forming in her throat seemed to get bigger as she answered._

_"Hello, Jazmine," a raspy voice on the other end responded._

_His voice sent chills down her spine, "Who are you?" she tried to mask the quiver of fear in her voice by speaking sternly._

_"Who am I?" he laughed in mock arrogance. "I'm everything. The world, you're **life**," he whispered to her._

_"What?"_

_"Just remember, when you sleep, I'll be there watching. When you go to work I'll be there watching. When you eat I'll be there watching. When you bathe I'll be there watching. When you have sex with that boyfriend of yours, I'll be there watching too. I'm even watching you right now as we speak," the man laughed maniacally as Jazmine hung up and chucked the phone away from her as if it had scalded her hand. She now wished she had never picked up._

"AHHHH!" the mulatto sprang up from her bed as beads of sweat flung from her overly heated body. She panted heavily and glanced over at the green glowing digits on her nightstand.

"2:00 a.m, right on time," she mumbled. She dragged her tired limbs from under the sheets, making sure not to wake the sleeping person next her and climbed out of bed making her way to the kitchen area.

She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and a pulled out a chair and plopped down in it. She popped the cap off and took a long swig, sighing to herself. It was the 4th time that month Jazmine had the disturbing dream. The first time it happened she didn't think much of it. The second time she thought it was just a coincidence although the eerie feeling she had when she woke up stayed with her all day. The 3rd time it happened she got the feeling the whole thing was just too weird to pass off as just some freaky nightmare. Recurring dreams do happen for a reason. Whatever that reason was, she obviously didn't want to find out.

* * *

_Sorry i just threw you guys in there like that. But i told ya i wouldn't be gone long :D The idea spark for this story was the freakish dream i had yesterday. Me and my friend were getting stalked. Yea pretty creepy dream but i guess it probably has something to do with me going to see Prom Night last Friday, which by the way isn't even scary. Don't waste your money seeing it. _

_Don't exactly know where i'm going with this, but if i get enough reviews i'll keep going :)_


	2. Losing Sleep

_Alrighty now, I decided to finally get back into the swing of things and write this story. I honestly don't know how many chapters it'll be but I'll try my hardest to finish it. (I hate leaving things undone it just irks me!) Ummm anyways there's some mention of sex and what not, so if you don't like it turn back now. Other then that here we go :)_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE BOONDOCKS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. BUT DAMN I WISH I DID**_

* * *

She sat at the table in complete silence. The only thing that could be heard was the distant ticking of a clock in the other room and her fingernails drumming the plastic body of her water bottle. Jazmine sighed silently through her nose. There was no doubt in her mind that she wouldn't be getting back to sleep tonight. No matter how hard she tried. There were so many questions she had. Like who was the guy calling her? And why her knew so much about her personal life on top of that. The whole thing was making her exhausted and edgy. A very bad combination, especially at 2 in the morning.

With her elbow propped up, head resting in her hand she wondered what her dream could've meant other than to give her insomnia every other week. It was bad enough it felt like it was real when she had it, but then to wake up and still feel every emotion she was taken through was something entirely different. More like disturbing.

Light footsteps padded the floor behind her and she didn't even make an attempt to turn her head towards it. She already knew who the culprit was, sure enough no one to be afraid of.

"Can't sleep," Huey affirmed, taking a seat across from her.

Jazmine angled her head in his direction, clad in nothing but boxers, his usual grave look etched across his face came across more irritated than usual. "I was that loud?" she asked.

"No, I'm just a light sleeper," his bare shoulders shrugged lightly. "Besides it's to hot and humid out to sleep well anyways." His resolute eyes studied her solemn disposition. "I'm guessing that's not the reason your up, is it?" Jazmine knew all to well that that was no question he was asking. It still amazed her though, gave her chills even. How he could just read her as easily as a children's storybook. But she should've known better. In the 15 years she had known him, even when they were younger, nothing got past Huey Freeman. And if he didn't figure it out that very moment, he would catch on sooner then he would later.

It was just the way he worked, and for the most part Jazmine liked it. Having a lover perceptive as he was. She had nothing to hide from him, so she talked freely about whatever plagued her thoughts. He lent her his ear and gave his opinion, advice if needed. Even a shoulder to lean on in quiet comfort at times. However most of the stuff she talked about wasn't anything to have a heart attack over, just Jazmine being her usual extra sentimental self.

His expression softened a bit when she didn't answer. Although he was still the same unsmiling afro wearin kid as he was adult, always ready to spit out the truth to the unknowing and kick the ass of the unjust. He still held a growing soft spot for the ones he cared deeply about. It was crazy, how she had that effect on him. He would never let her know though; at least not openly (if she hadn't caught on by now, which he doubted, then she didn't need to know) she was the only person he would ever let his guard down for. And scary enough she was the only person he was content with knowing him on that level. After 15 years they had BOTH come a long way from that fine line of a relationship they had with each other when they were younger.

Jazmine bit her lip nervously, staring down at the checkered tablecloth. She took a breath ready to tell him everything, but she hesitated, couldn't find her voice. Here she was thinking she was all pumped up to tell him about the appalling dream she had been having lately, and now sitting right in front of him she couldn't even make a squeak.

She looked up and saw the perplexed expression on his face, making her shake her head in defeat. "I..I… just can't put it in words," she stuttered, helplessness evident on her eyes.

Jazmine looked away and ran her fingers halfway through her untamed swirls, letting it rest in the thickness.

" I guess I should start at the beginning," she mumbled.

"That would help some," Huey replied, sounding more sarcastic then she would've liked. He honestly didn't mean any harm nor did he know how serious it was till she shot him a look more callous then one of his very own. Ok so maybe this wasn't another one of her irrelevant problems she ran to him about.

Jazmine sat stagnant, choosing her words carefully before speaking. "Huey," she looked him directly in his eyes "Have you ever had a dream that was so vivid you thought you were living it, and when you woke up it still felt everything from it?" Huey knitted his eyebrows together at the question. Out of all the things she had ever asked him this just seemed to catch him off guard for some reason. Maybe it was the sudden look of staidness in her eyes he didn't know she was capable of making, or maybe it was the fact that it was almost 3 in the morning and he was tired as hell. Whatever it was, it wasn't anything to be brushing off to the side like he so wanted to do.

"Yeah I have," he responded "plenty of times actually." He paused a moment before continuing. "What was yours about?" his voice held a soft hidden tone of concern. It all made sense to him why she had been up in the middle of the night so much.

"Heh, nothing short of disturbing," she heard herself say. Her upper lip curled in distaste. "And what's so bad about it is that it's the same dream that keeps scaring the living daylights out of me," her eyes wandered back over to her afro wearing companion. "It was just so creepy," she trembled at the thought of it.

"Well if I were you, I wouldn't be taking any of it lightly. Especially if has to do with your own well-being," Huey advised.

"Yeah," her voice weak " but what do I do now?"

"I guess be on the look out for anything that resembled your dream,"

Jazmine sighed inwardly. "This whole thing is giving me a migraine," she moaned. All she felt like doing was flopping down on her comfy bed and going to sleep. That's all she wanted. But she was on edge. She had questions, but no answers to tend to it.

Huey rose from his seat and walked over to her, taking her by the shoulders in a sympathetic manner. "Right now I think we both need to get some rest before we do anything," he coaxed, directing her to get up. She didn't say anything else. There was nothing else to say, she just let him lead her to the bed. Somewhere along the way she found herself hoping he'd tuck her in, which she knew he wouldn't and didn't do it, but it was nice to dream. And just as she suspected while lying under the uncomfortable covers, sleep never found her. Didn't come anywhere close to it. Her conversation she had with Huey did little to ease her mind, and she still had the same questions she wasn't going to get an answer to any time soon.

* * *

Days like the one Jazmine was having today was what truly made her hate her job as a ER doctor. Well ER doctor in training. There was never any time to just sit down and kick your heels back when you worked in a hospital. You were always up and doing something. Which wasn't anything bad, unless you just didn't have any energy, which was exactly what Jazmine was feeling like. A big ol' blob of _euuugghhh._

A long time ago she had made up her mind she wanted to get into the medical field. And by the time she turned 15 she realized being a vet just wasn't going to happen. Even though she loved the adorable animals to death, there were only so many cats she could put up with before she died from a sneezing fit. But the road to med school was a tough one and not a place for the lazy to be dwindling. If you were going to do it then you had to give it your all and be truly dedicated to it. It was either all or nothing. No in between, and no failing. Just the best of the best. Which prompted her to spending endless nights passed out across her desk studying for exams. Having to reschedule get togethers with people because she didn't have the time anymore. Or just catching up on her sleep in general since she hadn't had any for awhile. And that was just the beginning. Even after taking her test to actually get into med school she still had about 4 years that she had just finished and now about 3 left for residency, or on the job training. Which was better then sitting down and learning from a textbook any old day.

But in the end all her hard work would pay off. She would get to do what she wanted to all along which was help people when they needed it. Even now while she was completing residency the whole thing gave her an overwhelming rush of elatedness to know that she was part of someone getting better, or living at that matter.

Somehow, despite all the chaos of the hospital Jazmine managed to find some down time. She didn't plan on going to sleep. Really she didn't. All she did was take a seat in the cafeteria and put her head down on the cool surface of the table, and she was out like a light.

A caramel toned woman not to far away spotted her quickly and shook her head. A grin evident on her lips. Long dark waves of hair past her waist swayed with her as she strode over to the napping mulatto.

"WAKE UP! She slammed her bottle of soda down on the table in front of her.

"Ahhh! I'm up!" Jazmine jerked head up and spotted her disturber hunched over in a fit of giggles. "Juanita, was that necessary!? You nearly gave me a heart-attack!"

"Whooo, whooo I'm sorry girl, but seein you knocked out like that. It was an offer I just couldn't pass up," she shrugged innocently and took a seat across from her, handing her a drink.

"Thanks. And I was not passed out. I was just resting my eyes," she stuck her nose up stubbornly.

"Whatever mami. You were out cold and you know it," Juanita laid her thick Spanish accent on her and rolled her neck, finger held in the air. "So don't be lyin to Juanita, cause she know aaaalllllll about that little escapade you were on last night,"

Jazmine almost snorted soda through her nose from trying to keep from laughing. "And what escapade was that?"

"You know," she looked around to see if anybody was listening before continuing, "You and Huey was doin the _nasty_," she whispered leaning in over the table.

"Juanita, just because you think, and probably have sex 24/7 doesn't mean I do," Jazmine laughed.

The sad thing about it was most of that was true. Juanita did think about sex 24/7, which led to some very kinky romps in her past. But Juanita in general was just a very extreme person. Ever since Jazmine had met her, which was about 5 years ago in school she was always just like this. She even had her own personal quote "I'm not Mexican, I'm Dominican bitch!" And what was so ironic that it had Jazmine in a fit everytime she saw her do it, was that she scolded kids about having sex and here she was couldn't keep her own legs closed. But Jazmine had to hand it to her, she wasn't pregnant and the last time she checked she didn't have any VD's, plus she had calmed down a bit. But just a bit, not a lot. To be honest though, she did come in handy when you had no idea in being kinky, or any of that type of stuff. She had probably done everything except sleep with a girl and porno's.

Juanita scrunched her lip up at her. "Well shoot, if it wasn't the nasty that kept you up then what was it? Because this is about the 4th time I had to wake you up this month alone," she pointed out.

"I don't know," Jazmine shook her head. "It's this dream I keep having. It's just disturbing. It gives me the creeps,"

"Hmmm, ya know my mom's into all that psychic, spiritual shit, maybe you should talk to her," Juanita suggested.

"Uhhh I don't know," Jazmine twirled a piece of hair nervously, "I mean I don't know her that well, and doesn't she charge for stuff like that?" Jazmine was worried but not that desperate. The whole thought of seeing a medium was a little too much.

"Nonsense! You met her a couple of times, and she only charges people she doesn't like. Besides it's not like she's gonna put a curse on you or somethin," she snickered "Unless of course you piss her off…"

"What?!"

"Just kidding, she doesn't do that type of shit. She's more like a healer or somethin,"

Jazmine looked at her skeptically. "Juanita do _you _even know what your mom does?"

"Yes!" she shot back. "Well sorta. I know she knows when bad stuff is gonna happen to people, and then she starts praying over em. But if she does something besides that then I don't know," she held her hands up.

"Really?"

"Really, really. So are you gonna go?"

"I don't know…" Jazmine started

"Pleaaaassseeeee, with extra cherries and whipped cream on top!" Juanita begged.

"Why do you want me to go so bad anyways?

"Because I just remembered she asked about you a few weeks ago," she looked up thoughtfully, "Yup she sure did,"

"And why are you just now remembering this?" Jazmine gave her a not-buying-it-look.

"Because I'm slow like that. But she really did ask about you. Why? I have no idea," she shook her head.

"Uggghhh, fine! Whatever Juanita I'll go see your mom. Are you happy now?"

"Juanita shook her head wildly "Mmhmm, plus I haven't visited her in like over a month, so when I go I don't want her screaming at me like a banshee. And she never yells at me in front of my friends so it all works out,"

"Juanita I can't believe you, that's your mom,"

"What! She does scream at me like a banshee," she puckered her face up like a child about to cry. "And it hurts my ears too, like…hey there's go Jonathan!" Juanita's demeanor quickly changed into a brighter one when she saw the spiky haired boy walk by. As if hearing her blurt out his name he flinched a bit and waved at them with a modest grin plastered on his face.

Jazmine just waved back while Juanita waggled her dark red tips at him seductively.

"Heeyy Johnny! How are you this fine afternoon," she leaned her bosom across the table and tilted her head a bit. Which definitely made the poor boy a lot more nervous then he already was.

"Uhh fine, how you ladies doing," he fidgeted a bit.

"Tired," Jazmine admitted with a chuckle.

"Yea me too," he agreed.

"WELLL I'm doing excellent," Juanita butt in.

"Umm good for you. You guys take care of yourself," and like that he was gone.

"Do you have to scare him off like that everytime?"

"Oh please, it's for his own good. I'm tryin to teach him not to be such a pussy and embrace his manliness, but in a subtle way," she confirmed.

"Oh so that means acting crazy,"

"Well yeah if that means he'll finally stand up to me," Juanita's eyes drifted to him leaving out the door "God he is so fine. Especially for a white boy. I'd do him in a heartbeat if I didn't have a man."

"Of course you will Juanita," Jazmine teased.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Only a little," she smirked.

"Psshhh whatever. The one thing I don't get is why he's so quiet. It's like he doesn't even hang out with anybody,"

"Maybe he's just shy,"

"I guess, though it still would do him some good to communicate with peeps. I mean we not gonna bite him or anything," she paused. "Well, maybe if I get him locked in a closet by his self…."

"JUANITA!

"Oh I'm sorry, I was having a fantasy," she replied dreamily.

"I see that," Jazmine laughed.

"Well mamacita I'll see you later, my lunch break is over," she stood up and wrapped her up in a hug," You don't let this shit get you down ma," she whispered in her ear.

"Juanita I'm not dying, I just can't sleep," Jazmine assured her. "It's nothing for you to worry about,"

"Well it's too late, I'm worried now," she crossed her arms and poked her lip out stubbornly.

"Ok Juanita," she laughed. "So when do you wanna go see your mom?"

"What's today Thursday? I guess we can tomorrow after work if you not busy. Knowing my mom she'll probably have the door open for us when we get there,"

"Alright, well I'll see you. Try not to have any more fantasy while you doing something important," Jazmine told her sympathetically.

"I'll try, but I won't guarantee anything!" she yelled to her while walking out the door.

Jazmine shook her head and laughed to herself. Juanita was a trip, but she meant well.

She honestly didn't know what to expect when going to see Juanita's mom. And half of her was wondering why she even agreed to it. But, it couldn't hurt her more then it could help, unless of course she tells her something life altering. But she doubted that would happen. Or at least that's what she was hoping.

_Ok sorry if I offended anyone with the whole racial thing. I'm no racist, I got love for everybody if they have love for me. But I'm not gonna lie to you there will probably be more comments like that. Just thought I'd let you know so you don't cuss me out or flame me or something like that. (Cause then I'd be forced to do the same thing, which I think we wouldn't want) And yes Juanita plays a way bigger role than just being Jazmine's very horny friend by the way XD I know there's still alot of questions, but they will get answered...eventually. Anyways I hope ya'll are liking it so far and reviews are very much appreciated :)_


	3. Just a warning

_Ok I know ya'll wasn't expecting me to update this, shoot I didn't expect it myself to be honest. But I got one of those "urges" again to start writing it and I'm like hey why not. Though I don't know when I'll update again seeing as how school starts for me tomorrow (I'm gonna be a junior! WHOO!! Only one more year after this one then I'm done with high school, THANK YOU JESUS!!) and I really have to work my ass off this year to pass some stupid standardized test to make sure I graduate next year. As you can tell I really hate school lol. Anyways this chapter is really weird to me cause I wrote it really fast and with no particular thought in mind for it, and I can't really tell if I like it or not yet. I probably don't, but as always time for the disclaimer!!_

**I DON'T OWN EM. I just like writing about em. HEHE**

* * *

"Juanita how do you not remember the way to _your_ own mother's house?!" Jazmine spat impatiently. They had been driving in circles for a good 20 minutes then finally decided to stop at a seven eleven and figure out their way.

"I'm sorry but I told you I hadn't been to her place in months! How am I supposed to remember all this what with med school and all," Juanita shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"See I knew I shouldn't have came," Jazmine mumbled to herself shaking her head.

"Awww you know you don't mean that," Juanita said playfully. "We just missed our exit, that's all,"

"Well, I'm not taking your word for it no more," Jazmine leaned on the side of the door and looked out the window at the cars whizzing by. "I'm gonna call her," she stated simply reaching for her phone.

"Oh no you don't!" Juanita snapped so fast that it made Jazmine jump. "I mean," she recoiled back a bit "I just wanna surprise her,"

"Juanita if your mom is psychic doesn't she already know were coming anyways?" Jazmine reasoned.

"Not necessarily," she huffed turning up her nose and crossing her arms over her chest, "she doesn't know everything y'know," Jazmine couldn't help but laugh, Juanita literally resembled a stubborn toddler being disobedient.

"Whatever Juanita, if you don't find where we messed up at soon, you can just take me home, I do have other things to be doing then dealing with yo mama drama," Jazmine smirked.

"Oh yea? Like what?" she challenged.

"Like sleeping. Yo know I haven't had a good rest for some weeks,"

"Psshhh whatevea chica, you just tryna get in Huey draws," she snickered.

"Shut-up!" Jazmine paused thoughtfully "So what if I am, he's my boyfriend I can do whatever I please with him, and it's none of your business!" she added.

"Mmm-hmmm just proved my point more," Juanita rolled her neck like she did best. "Alright, let's cut with all dis chit-chat shit and retrace our steps….well er miles I should say," she scratched the back of her neck. "Ok we were supposed to end up on Cherry Lane but we didn't. I think I took the wrong exit or sumthin. What do you think Jazzy?"

"I think we're lost," Jazmine blew a piece of hair out of her face, still leaning on the armrest, tapping her fingers. "Juanita why can't we just call your mom and get this over with?" she whined.

"I just…." Juanita was stopped short by the sound of her familiar ringtone flowing through their ears. She dug her phone out of her purse and almost choked on her own spit.

"AYEEE it's mami! Here you answer it!" she whispered chunking her phone at an unsuspecting Jazmine.

"What the? Juanita she's your mom! You answer it!" Jazmine whispered just as heatedly shoving the phone back to her.

"NO! Just do it plllleeasse!!" she started begging.

"Juanita, I swear to," but Juanita had already threw open her phone and held it to her ear. "Hello? Hi Mrs. Benavides!" Jazmine shot her a death glare. "Umm yea actually we are lost," she continued, diverting her attention to the phone.

"Uhh yea we passed it up on the way….we went to far? Well I guess that explains it. Just take 820 straight? Uhhh ok. Thanks for helping. And yea I'll tell her," she clamped the phone shut and threw it back at Juanita, who expertly caught it in one hand to Jazmine's dismay.

"So what'd she say?"

"We went to far," Jazmine shrugged simply.

'That was it?" Juanita's eyes widened a bit.

"Yea that and her needing to talk to you,"

She sighed "There's always a catch with that woman," Juanita shook her head.

"Uh-huh, always a catch," Jazmine agreed absentmindedly. Her head was already turned and looking out the window again as they took off. She didn't want to acknowledge it, but a ball of nerves was growing deep within her stomach and every mile they got closer to the house she felt it getting bigger inch by inch. And on top of that, she still couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching her.

When they pulled up on the curb to Juanita's mother's house. They both hesitated. And for some reason, both out of fear.

The Benavides house was anything but lame. But it was just….eerie. Jazmine was beginning to see why Juanita never came around. It reminded her of one of those really old Victorian houses with all the windows that sat at the end of the block, with all of the tree branches angled the right way so when it got dark it looked menacing. Like if you took a step toward it, it'd swallow you up in it's darkness. But that's just what it reminded Jazmine of, there's no telling what Juanita thought of the place.

Jazmine shook her head and took a breath, blowing it out quickly. Blaming it all on her sudden case of nerves she caught. She glanced over at Juanita and was startled by what she saw. She was literally shaking, and the only readable expression on her face was… hate? Even Jazmine wasn't exactly sure. She gently rested her hand on her shoulder as Juanita turned to look at her. She didn't know why, but suddenly she was glad she had came with her.

"Let's go and get this over with," Juanita breathed, quietly stepping out the car and sounding nothing like the feisty image she had made for herself.

"Right," she agreed halfheartedly following her.

By the time they did make it up the steps the door flew open and just as Juanita had guessed it was her mother.

Just like Jazmine had remembered Juanita was literally the spitting image of Manuela, her mother. Round face, long russet colored hair, full lips. They could have passed as twins if her mom was 20 years younger and her worn face had been erased of all the wrinkles she had. She always seemed to have a smile on her whether it be big or small and Jazmine couldn't help but wonder how Juanita stood not to see her for so long, let alone talk to her. But then again people do act differently when there's guests around.

"Ahh mi _nina's_! I haven't seen you in forever!" Before they could figure out what was happening Manuela was grabbing them and kissing them on their cheeks and hugging them all at the same time like she hadn't seen them in ages. "Come, come, come! It's to hot out here, if you stay any longer you'll get burnt," Her accent thoroughly showing as she hurriedly ushered them inside into the refreshing air and comfort of her home.

Even though she hadn't seen them in forever, Juanita's mother always made people feel welcome when they came over, even though the outer appearance of her house did very little to that affect. On the inside it was totally opposite. Everything was just….cozy, to put flatly. All the browns and deep reds that decorated the place meshed well together and made the place pretty comfortable. It was nice, but not suburban nice, the kind of nice you're supposed to feel like when you enter your own home. Relaxing. Yea relaxing was the word.

"Is there anything I can get you, like some lemonade or some soda or water," her mother started strolling into the kitchen, her thin flannel skirt flowing with her every step she took.

"No mami we're fine," Juanita stated rolling her eyes in irritance.

Manuela popped her head out of entrance and scowled at her daughter. "I was talking to _Jazmine_," she said slowly. "_You_, on the other hand know where everything is, you get your ass up and get it if you want it," she nodded her head over to the kitchen area.

Juanita did nothing but sucked her teeth.

"That's what I thought. Now did you want anything sweetheart?" she asked Jazmine once more.

"Uhh no that's ok, I'm not really thirsty at the moment," Jazmine politely shook her head no.

"Oh, well no use wasting time in there now huh?" Manuela came out with her own glass of lemonade and sat down crossing her legs on the floral decorated couch. Setting her glass down on the coffee table she clasped her hands together and cleared her throat.

"I have been waiting for you guys for some weeks now," she said suddenly. Jazmine's eyes widened slightly. So Juanita wasn't lying.

"I know it's been awhile but I'm finally glad you came," she directed her attention from the both of them to just Jazmine.

"I have some news for you, and from what I can tell something is not right?" she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Not right at all,"

At that moment Jazmine felt her heart stop dead in her chest for a good minute. So this was the reason why she was dreading coming here. Manuela knew something she didn't. Something bad.

She leaned forward towards them and unfolded her legs planting her sandled foot firmly on the carpet beneath them. Her normally gentle eyes suddenly glowed an intense shade of brown as she looked between both of them, but her main focus still being Jazmine.

"Now believe me when I say that you shouldn't take any of what I tell you lightly," Manuela's voice was low and serious. Something seldom known for the lady, unless she was reprimanding Juanita.

Jazmine who gave her, her full attention glanced to her left momentarily and saw Juanita slouched in her seat and picking dirt out or her fingernails. Clearly not taking any of this to heart.

"Pay my daughter no mind Jazmine, this is more for you then her anyways,"

"Hey!" Juanita frowned up at her mother.

"Well it is! Not that you care. You're over there picking your nails,"

Juanita huffed and rolled her eyes, obviously not having a good enough comeback to say anything.

"You keep rolling your eyes if you want to, but don't come to me when they get stuck," Manuela snapped. Jazmine snickered and Juanita shot her a death glare.

"Now as I was saying. I feel a bad presence entering your life, and very soon if it hasn't already…" Manuela got up and strode over to her mantle where all her candles lay and struck a match, lighting a single white one. "Which is why I must pray for you," She picked up her candle and brought it over to the holder on the coffee table.

"Here take my hands and get on yours knees," she motioned for Jazmine as she slipped her warmer hand in hers.

As Jazmine listened to her pray in her first language she couldn't help but get the feeling Manuela wasn't telling her everything she knew. And she really wanted to know why. But then a part of her didn't. A part of her wanted to leave some for the imagination, as messed up as it sounded. Or maybe it was fear. Fear of the unknown, so she'd rather not know? She couldn't tell.

After what felt like hours of having her eyes shut, and knees pressed into the uncomfortable carpet, Juanita's mother finally stopped, and slowly let her hands go.

Jazmine finally opened her eyes and stared straight into the ones of Manuela. They looked sad, and full of disappointment for some reason. Did she think her prayer wouldn't work already? That was mighty low to think of oneself.

"I think it's safe to say you should definitely watch your back from now on Jazmine," she whispered clasping her hands together with hers. "If anything pay attention to the signs all around you. Anything that seems out of place. I know at times it will feel like you're completely loosing it, but this is your _**life **_I'm talking about!" she stressed squeezing her hands, then slowly loosening up "I wish I could do more for you, but this is your battle. The rest is in the Lord's hands," she claimed quietly. And with that she got up and strolled into the dining room, but not without grabbing Juanita by the collar and dragging her in, with her.

Over the hollering she heard in the other room coming from Juanita and her mother. Jazmine sat on the couch confused. Confused and scared. What had just happened other than confirming the bad feeling she had in her gut for ages? It was like hearing your own death but not knowing how you die. Not a very pleasant thing. There was no need to ask about the dreams. Just as Huey had said it wasn't anything to be taking lightly and she silently cursed him for always being right. But in the end she did come here looking for an answer and whether she liked it or not she got one.

* * *

"Is there something so interesting on the ceiling I should know about?" Huey smirked carelessly to Jazmine from the quarters of their bedroom. He sat on top of the covers reading one of the many novels he had, or so Jazmine had thought. She who had been lying there for a good hour or two unusually quiet, turned her eyes toward him silently then back to the ceiling.

Huey only raised his eyebrows in mock interest when she said nothing. Setting his book aside he wrapped one arm around her torso and pulled her close to him. Startled from the sudden affection he was showing Jazmine swung her head to meet his.

"Where'd all this come from?" she asked

"I didn't know I needed a reason just to be close to you," he answered, his breath tickling her ear, and as if to prove his point more he started pressing kisses down her neck.

"Uhh you don't," she laughed a little, slightly distracted by the feel of his lips on her skin. Finally turning her body fully towards him she captured her lips in his and moved to run her fingers through his well-kept kinks.

Maybe this was something she needed. Despite what Juanita had teased her about earlier she really didn't want to go home just to get in his draws (even though that was pretty nice too) she really did want to go to some rest, but by the time she did get home, she just couldn't. Manuela's words of warning were still swirling around in her head like a swarm of angry bees and they had no intention of going away. Or at least not until now.

He always had this affect on her. Every single time, her reactions were always the same and they never missed a beat. Everything that had seemed to worry or stress her out would automatically disappear and never return until they were done. And even then they didn't seem as alarming like they had been before. Even when she was busy doing something and didn't have the time to stop and have sex, it was like her body subconsciously submitted to him anyway even though her mind didn't. It was nerve-wracking yet worth it all at the same time.

She straddled his hips moving her hands from his head to his pants and started messing with the elastic tie while lightly tracing the tip of her tongue across his bottom lip. Silently waiting for him to grant her entrance. Feeling their tongues clashing together Huey moved his hand under her t-shirt and made to pull it over her head, breaking their kissing momentarily. But as he did so a shocking thought re-entered her mind.

"_When you have sex with that boyfriend of yours, I'll be there watching too" _the voice said. Her previous mood shattered by the mere words, she stopped fiddling with the tie dead in her tracks, not even thinking about moving her lips when Huey moved to kiss her again.

He stared at her, suddenly flustered. Unintentionally mimicking the weird look on her face. Why in the world did she stop?

"Are you alright?" he asked while she slowly moved from atop him to her side of the bed.

He knew she wasn't alright. No way did Jazmine refuse sex, especially when it was him initiating it. But he did want to give her a chance to explain her sudden halt, especially when things were heating up like they were. It was only fair before his mind started putting things together for itself.

"Uhh yea I just realized how tired I was. That's all," she lied facing away form him and biting her bottom lip, hoping he'd believe her lie.

Huey narrowed his eyes at the back of her head and she could practically feel his stare beating her down, yet didn't move an inch.

"Really?" his voice sounded the least bit convinced.  
"Really, really," she reiterated, letting off a nervous laugh.

Huey said nothing but instead turned his back toward hers and grabbed his book. It wasn't that she didn't have sex with him that irritated him. No, he'd never make her do something she didn't want to. But it was the _reason_ she gave for it. You can't just work a guy up like that and not have intentions of going further yourself. Something made her stop. And whatever it was she wasn't telling him for some reason or the other. Or at least not yet. But funnily enough Huey was in no rush to find out. For he knew the truth had a way of getting out, whether you liked it or not. But if the situation did ever arise again and she did the same thing, he'd press her for information like it was no man's business.

* * *

_Writing that lil lovin scene made me feel awkward so I don't know. (which is why I don't do them much I noticed) Not much else to say except R&R and I'll try to update as soon as I can._


	4. Reality Check

_I DID IT! I finally updated this bitch after far to long lol. __I know, I know. I just abandoned this story and I'm so sorry to the people who were actually following this thing. But I've just been preoccupied with school and I had actually gotten into Bleach for a short period of time, so my mind was pretty much far away from this story as possible. But anyways this was just sitting on my hardrive for the longest time and I had to update. So here it is hope ya'll like it, and don't worry I know it's still a little slow but it'll start picking up, very, very soon :)_

* * *

"I swear to God that lady better hope I don't get a hold of a piece a glass or else I'm gonna cut her ass like a Thanksgiving ham!" Juanita hissed heatedly through clinched teeth. All Jazmine could do was murmur a "Mmhmm," and try to keep herself awake by half-listening to Juanita's ranting and threats of assault. But the act was soon to give way, as it was becoming increasingly harder to keep her heavy eyes open in the dimly lit cafeteria.

However her lack of sleep wasn't from disturbing dreams, in fact she hadn't had the distressing nightmares in at least a month, to her luck. Instead another crisis had her attention at the moment. Non-stop shifts, one patient after the other. Not to mention a wanna-be drill sergeant barking what and what not to do at them. She barely had enough time to go to the restroom, let alone go on break. It was always one problem after the other. Whether it be in her life or the hospital.

Which is why Jazmine couldn't really blame Juanita for being so angry. It had to be going on at least 2 in the morning and Jazmine along with all the other residents were definitely feeling the effects of sleep deprivation slowly wearing out their bodies. Except Juanita that is, who seemed to be wide-awake with anger coursing through her veins and ready to decapitate their bitch of a head doctor. Who unfortunately decided to call a meeting about an hour ago (right when half of them should've been leaving) and had yet to show up herself.

"Now answer me this question Jazmine,"

"What?" she slowly blinked up at said friend and stifled a yawn.

"Is this really worth it?" Juanita narrowed her eyes intently, her eyebrows furrowing a little.

"_Juanita_.." Jazmine whined tiredly. Almost pitifully, she really didn't feel like having her start _this_ again.

"No Jazzy," she slapped her hands down on the table and made Jazmine jump, "I mean is this _really _worth it? We don't get any sleep, the pay is shitty, and we have a monster ordering us around 24/7. Not to mention retarded patients who are ready to sue our ass for malpractice just for looking at them the wrong way." She removed her hands from the table and crossed her arms. "I don't know Jazmine I don't think I can take this shit anymore," Juanita shook her head defeatedly.

"Ok." Jazmine closed her eyes and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Fine be a quitter," on the inside all she could do was laugh to herself. Ever since they had started their residency Juanita would somehow manage to get beside herself and threaten to quit. And Jazmine, being the person that she is, always had to talk her out of it, and this time was no different. She knew calling her a quitter would just rile her up some more, for Jazmine's entertainment really, but then somewhere along the way it would actually get serious and Juanita wouldn't be the zany, goofy person that she usually was, but instead a crying mess, blubbering in spanish. And just like that her fit of doubt would be over and she'd be herself again. It was weird but problem solved.

"Look, Juanita we've been through this a million times," Jazmine sighed heavily and rested her hand on her forehead, observing her through lowered lids, "We're all going through this crap, not just you. Besides why would you make it this far, give up thousands of dollars just to _pay_ to get this far, and then decide you want to quit? Now answer me _that_ Juanita." Jazmine concluded lifting her head up and fully opening her eyes.

Juanita shifted her weight uncomfortably on her seat, suddenly irritated by how unconcerned Jazmine seemed about her life at this point. Her chocolate brown eyes flared momentarily with an indescribable emotion that Jazmine just vaguely caught.

Juanita crossed her arms and leaned forward; eyes piercing, her voice lowered and icy.

"I don't know, this," she paused and looked at her surroundings, "this wasn't what I was looking for. At all," her mouth turned down into a distasteful frown at the thought of the place being anything enjoyable.

"Well me neither!" Jazmine cut in sharply. "But nobody said it would be easy. And I think it's a little too late to be considering quitting. Besides you can't just give up on your dream like that,"

Juanita snorted. "My dream eh? _Mami_ this is.." she stopped dead in her tracks and gazed unwaveringly at whatever had walked in.

"Your dream what?" Jazmine's green eyes faltered slowly as she watched Juanita's facial muscles maneuver itself into a ghastly expression. Well it was ghastly to Jazmine. She knew that look. She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was she was giving the dirty look to either. . Dr. Natasha Dreadin to be exact and her name pretty much explained how people felt about her arrival. They dreaded it. A short and stout lady, her chubby tanned face was usually stuck in a frown or a devious grin. It didn't really matter which because both were bad. Although, she wasn't horribly ugly to look at, she just didn't care about her appearance. In fact if she ever did fix herself up a bit she'd actually be very pretty.

The first day Jazmine and all the other soon to be doctors started, she made it very clear she didn't like them, and that her job was to make their life a living hell. Of course she never said this to them out loud but her mannerism said everything that wasn't spoken. The lady actually took joy in watching them suffer which is probably why she worked in the hospital. It was full of people suffering. She was the one, who put the 'itch' in bitch, and the 'evil' in devil. And she had the nerve to call herself a doctor. In all honesty if she ever died or got kidnapped Jazmine doubted if anyone would care. In fact they'd all probably be happy she was gone anyway as sad as it sounds.

Dr. Dreadin walked swiftly across the newly shined floor to the front and slammed her stuff down with a loud 'flop' sound. Making sure to wake up all the dozing people in the room.

She rested her hands on the table and swiveled her head around eyeing each and every last one of them with disgust. Jazmine quickly diverted her eyes when she started to look her way. The last thing she needed was to have that heifer fussing at her over something stupid.

Dr. Dreadin closed her eyes and seemed to be mentally preparing herself for what to say to all the non-eager faces out there waiting for her. Suddenly she opened her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"They're tearing down the east wing," she stated bluntly in one breath.

Loud shouts of "No" and "I can't believe this" filled the room.

"SILENCE!" she hollered. Now that that's all out in the open can we please get on?"

She was met by silence.

"Good, now I'm only gonna say this once so you better listen," she paused and looked in Juanita's direction. "After months of deliberation, those people in charge of everything finally decided to tear down the whole east wing of the hospital and rebuild it. Supposedly to make it bigger," she continued. "Now here comes the best part!" she clapped her hands and plastered a mock smile on her face. "Because of all these new arrangements, that means all those patients from over there are coming all the way over here. Which means it's going to be extra crowded, and you're gonna have to work your ass off even harder then before!" she said so happily it was disgusting. Loud moans and groans were heard from all over the cafeteria. An extra loud one emitting from Juanita.

"Now everything should be done in 6 to 7 months from what they told me so that's pretty fast considering they have to tear everything over there completely down," she said thoughtfully. "Hmm, well that's all I had to say. You guys can leave and go ponder that if you want," Dr. Dreadin turned around and made a shooing motion with her hands.

"Oh no she didn't. Did that _Puta _just have me sit up in here for an _hour,_ then only talk to us for 5 minutes!" Juanita screeched jumping up out of her seat.

"_Juanita!" _Jazmine called through gritted teeth. _Oh man she's about to make a scene. _She thought while covering her eyes with her hand. _As if this night could get any worse._

"No Jazmine! See this was exactly that shit I was talking about! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of her, I'm sick of these rules, and I'm sick of sick people damnit!" By then she had successfully gotten the attention of everyone in the room including a seething Dr. Dreadin.

"Just what seems to be your problem_ Juanita?_" she asked frostily. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at her.

"You BITCH! You're my problem. You're everyone's problem." She snapped back. "You walk around here and treat everyone like shit and don't give a damn about anyone but yourself. You know you shouldn't even have the right to call yourself a doctor, because the last thing you do is help people. All you do is have someone else do your dirty work and then expect someone to bow down to you like your God or something! Bitch please, you must be joking,"

All Jazmine could do was watch in helplessness. It was to late to stop her, all she could do was sit there and hope she didn't mess it up for the rest of them.

met Juanita's eyes with the same sharp expression she gave her. Only hers looked somewhat amused by the whole thing. She walked up quietly to Juanita and took a good look at her face. Jazmine could just tell by the way her arms were crossed that it was taking everything in Juanita's might not to slap her silly. Jazmine just prayed that the girl could leave in her own car instead of a police one.

"You know what Juanita," Dr. Dreadin finally broke the silence with an airy like voice. "Since you hate me so much why don't you just find yourself another job. And by find yourself another job I mean in a whole other state as well too because after all of this, I'll make sure, you _never _work in _any_ of these hospitals _again." _

"Well you know what_ Natasha,"_ Juanita snatched her nametag right off of her bosom and threw it at her, hitting her square in the face. "I already quit, so you don't have to worry about it," and with that Juanita grabbed her bag and walked out with her head held high.

After that, all anyone could do was get up and leave silently themselves. Things like this didn't happen often, and when they did all you could do was be quiet and let it all soak in.

* * *

I'm almos

Something didn't feel right. She shivered as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Jazmine didn't know what it was. It was to dark out and there was no moon to guide her footsteps. Or maybe it was because she parked in the garage instead of on the street. Hell, maybe she was just being paranoid but whatever it was it didn't feel right, and by the time she got to the second level she knew in her mind without a doubt someone was following her.

Their footsteps were light and in sync with her own. Treading lightly behind her. She was beginning to wonder if the person _wanted _to be heard, since they weren't doing to much to mask their steps.

_Jazmine just calm down it's probably just another person who parked up here that's all. _She thought to herself letting out an uneven breath. But the minute she did she realized that she was the only one who was still parked there.

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! Damnit this is the last time I ever park in this garage. What the hell did I do with my mace!_ By now she and her stalker had quickened their pace.

She opened up her purse and started digging through it trying to find the potent stuff. It wasn't even her idea to have mace in the first place, but since Huey had bothered her non-stop about her needing to protect herself if ever a situation like the one right now were to happen she had to be prepared if he wasn't around. And at the moment she was pretty thankful she had listened to him.

The minute her car came in sight her first impulse was to just run for it, but the car was at least 20 feet away and she honestly wasn't sure if she'd make it or not if she took off right now. For one thing she was no track star, and on top of all that she was as tired as hell. _I guess my best choice is to just play it cool, whatever that is. _Jazmine thought to herself. At the moment her only plan was to make it to her car in one piece, without ending up like those girls in the killer movies. _Just keep walking just keep… _and that's when she felt it. Her stalker was right behind her. And with cat-like reflexes her fingers gripped the bottle of mace, getting ready to use it to until….

"JONATHAN!!!!" she quickly dropped the bottle on the floor and clutched her chest. "What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that!?

"I..I I'm ssorry," he stuttered holding his hands up defensively.

"I was just trying to give you your wallet back," he held out the black and pink pocketbook to her. "I found it on the floor when we were leaving." He explained quietly holding his head down. Jazmine took her wallet cautiously, then eyed him. She didn't even know it was missing, nor did she remember even taking it out of her bag for that matter. Yet here he was standing in front of her.

"Uhh thanks, sorry for almost burning your eyes out," she smiled apologetically "It's ok, I probably would've done something worse," he chuckled. "Well I better be getting home myself, oh and whenever you get the chance, tell Juanita that was a.. a real….bold thing she did back there," he said awkwardly.

Jazmine rose her eyebrows in surprise. "Yeah I'll get the message to her,"

"Thanks," he gave her a small smile and turned and walked off.

Jazmine stared after him a while until she couldn't see him anymore, finally hoping in her car all she could do was let out a sigh. She didn't know whether to be confused or relieved. She did know however that if this was a scary movie, the killer would've got her long time ago.

* * *

_I'm almost inclined to call this story an AU because it doesn't really fit, if you get my drift. But I dunno while I ponder the thought drop off your reviews. I'll be sure to get back to ya._

_Next chapter should be interesting_.


	5. Burn Notice

_Ok so I really wasn't playing when I said I didn't have anything else better to do. Plus it is about time I updated this one, I'd been neglecting D: but not because I wanted to I just didn't know what to write. At first I did, but when you procrastinate you tend to forget. Oh well next to this I think my other idea I forgot was pretty bland in comparison. Anyways I'm actually not to happy at the moment. Turns out I had another version for after a certain part in here, but somehow my stupid computer DIDN'T SAVE IT! And I had to start ALL THE WAY OVER from that point. Even after I clearly remember hitting the save button at least 3 times before I turned it off. When I turned it back on needless to say I was pissed when I opened word and half of the chapter is gone. I swear the minute I get a job and save enough money this piece of shit laptop is going in the garbage. I actually liked that version better but lucky for ya'll it's not too different even though it wasn't what I originally wrote [DAMMIT!!!]_

_Well I guess after all that it doesn't matter,one idea lead to another and now the chapter is done and that's all that matters. It didn't really end how I expected, but I did the best I could. I once again pulled an all nighter so ya'll better like it. Naw just playing :D I'm just gonna turn this over to you guys now cause I'm tired of typing. I'm going to bed._

* * *

"Jazmine will you hold still! How do you expect me to take your temperature if you keep moving"

"I can't I hafta sneeze!"

"Well then sneeze already!"

"I can't, it won't come out," she sniffed and poked her bottom lip out. Huey sighed and looked at her tiredly. All she did was shrug her shoulders. Due to stress and uncontrollable climate change, Jazmine managed to find herself sick.

"Well you're just gonna have to take it yourself then, because if I don't leave now I'm gonna be late for work," Huey got up from the side of the bed and handed Jazmine the thermometer.

"Thanks, thanks a lot Huey. You were a big help," she rolled her puffy eyes sarcastically.

"No problem," he replied grabbing his keys.

Jazmine glared at the back of his head as he walked around the room getting his belongings.

"Jazmine you can stop giving me that evil look now," Huey turned around and gave her a look of his own.

"No," she rasped pointing a finger at him. "What kind of boyfriend are you anyways?" she continued scowling.

"The kind that cares enough to be late to work trying to take your temperature," he rose an eyebrow at her. "Also, you should probably go to a doctor if you plan on having a voice tomorrow," he added pointing out her sandpaper sounding voice.

"Whatever, just go to work already," Jazmine waved her hand in a shooing motion at him.

"Go to the doctor Jazmine," he warned while walking out the door.

"Goodbye Huey!" she hollered (more like rasped) pretending to ignore him.

When she heard the front door close shut, she sunk back onto her bed full of used tissues and throat lozenge wrappers and sighed miserably.

She felt like shit.

Probably looked like it too.

Going to the doctor was the last thing on her mind. A doctor going to a doctor felt really weird to her, and considering she didn't go that much to begin with, she really didn't want to make it habit. Besides, all she had was a cold and all they were gonna tell her was get plenty of fluids and rest. Most of the time that over the counter shit didn't even work. So her best bet was to just sit at home and wait it out.

Which was exactly what she planned to do.

About four hours later, between bad daytime television, constant sneezing, coughing, and blowing the mucus that was clogging up her nose out, and just being plain bored she found herself on the couch exhausted yet too uncomfortable to actually sleep. Somehow though in-between then she did manage to doze off, but woke up in the same predicament as before, she was sick, exhausted and bored. And about 2 sneezes later she got curious enough to look in the tissue she just blew in.

It was yellow with some green thrown in.

She cringed, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the snot rag and threw it in the trash next to her. _Great, that's just what I need. An infection. _She thought shaking her head and getting up to go toward the kitchen.

Ignoring the slight ache in her side she sniffed and looked around. Something was _wrong_.

Most if not all of the cabinets were wide open. Jazmine moved towards the sink and shut the door underneath it with her slippered foot. She looked around cautiously. _Everything seems to be in order…_ she thought to herself while closing one above her head. She moved across the way and grabbed a bag of chicken flavored noodles from an open one and pondered to herself while grabbing a pot. _No way did Huey do this. He's way too much of a neat freak. Then again he was in a rush this morning. But he would've remembered leaving this many cabinets open wouldn't he? _She sat the pot full of water on the stove. _Was it Riley? _She quickly furrowed her eyebrows at the thought.

A few months back Riley just happened to be living with them, and let's just say things didn't end well. However to Huey's contrary he never got a chance to get his key back from him. And along with that he had various things of his in odd places around the apartment. Most of the time the only reason he ever came over now was to beg for money and steal food from the fridge. It was almost like he never moved out actually. Almost.

_Maybe he finally came back for his stuff. _She thought._ Yeah right._ She smirked at herself.

She leaned on her forearms with her head in her hands on the counter next to the boiling water. She really did not need this now. Somewhere in the back of her mind something was telling her that it was not Riley who left all those cabinets open and that she should be very afraid. She couldn't help but get the familiar feeling she got when she was in the garage that night at her job. It had been awhile since she had the nightmare, and it had been a week since the incident with Juanita and Jonathan and her wallet. Since then she had only talked to Juanita once, and even then she didn't sound happy. _Maybe her decision finally caught up with her _she thought._ I'm gonna have to call her once I'm over this crud I …_ Jazmine was instantly pulled from her thoughts and she shot her head up as she heard a shuffling sound coming from the bedroom.

Right about now Jazmine had two options, she could either grab her phone and get the hell out of there unnoticed, or she could grab the pot of boiling water and go scald the shit out of someone.

Without even realizing it Jazmine's hand had grabbed the silver stainless steal handle of the pot as she advanced toward the room. As she crept slowly she realized her first plan wouldn't of worked anyways since her phone was in the same room as her intruder, plus they had a really squeaky door. There was no way she was gonna get up out of there unnoticed. Another thing also crossed her mind, there was no way in hell she would've ever been this bold if she hadn't met Huey and Riley. After all this time they were still violent if not more so with each other. To be quite honest Riley was worse than Huey, but he could be just as bad when he wanted. She knew that. She had known for 15 years, it was only a matter of time before it rubbed off on her somehow. Not to mention Huey had a stash of weapons sitting in the corner of their closet. She couldn't exactly say it was a good thing, but it wasn't exactly bad either. Sometimes those weapons came in handy.

To bad she didn't have access to one now. But her pot of scalding water wasn't too bad either. It could leave a third-degree burn, plus lot's and lot's of pain.

The minute she got to the room she let out a breath of relief and coughed a little holding her side with her free hand. "Riley what the hell are you doing here! You scared the shit out of me!" she hollered as best as her damaged vocal chords would let her.

Riley whipped around and scowled at her like a caught child. "Scare you! You scared me with yo nasty lookin face!" he said pointing out her disheveled appearance. "Lookin like shit turned over," he added.

"Thanks, like I didn't already know," she snarled back.

"Damn and you acting like a bitch. What? Is Huey not beatin it up right?" he cackled, like a hyena at his own joke. Jazmine glanced down at the pot of water in her hand. She was seriously reconsidering not scalding the shit out of his face. _That would shut him up,_ she thought but ultimately decided against it.

"I'm sick smart ass. I have a cold," she sniffed rolling her eyes.

"Oh word? I was wonderin what you were doin knocked out on the couch wit cho mouth wide open snorin like that. I was about ready to shoot a paper ball in yo mouth to see if it would go in," he stood straighter and grinned at his devious plan.

"What?!" she shrieked in shock. Then she remembered her reason for coming in there in the first place. "Riley what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Need guns," he answered vaguely turning towards the closet.

Jazmine furrowed her eyebrows. Riley had tons of guns, and she knew for a fact that he had more than Huey, seeing as how that wasn't really his weapon of choice anyways. So what did he need with his stuff?

"What happened to yours?" she moved and sat the pot down on the nightstand and crossed her arms.

"Maaaannnn you ain't gon believe what happene…." He started

"Stop," she held her hand up "I'm not gonna say anything, but when he finds out, which he will, you know it's gonna be your butt right?" she warned. Riley poked his bottom lip out. "Maann fuck that bitch ass nigga, ain't nobody scared of him. Imma kick his ass right after I get Tyrone," he boasted picking out a pistol and checking to see if it had ammo. Jazmine raised an amused eyebrow. "Who's Tyrone?" she asked.

"Some punk ass nigga who owe me $5 and I told that nigga if he don't give it to me today imma bust a cap right in his asshole,"

Jazmine shook her head. "Well don't say I didn't warn you,"

"Man will you quit worryin, you sound worse then Huey," he said walking towards the doorway.

"Well somebody has to worry about you," she claimed following him out the room. "If not us then who?"

"I never asked ya'll niggas to worry about me. I'm young Reezy, I …"

"I know, I know. I go where I wanna go do what I wanna do," she mocked playfully.

Riley glared at her. "You know you really starting to piss me off with this interuptin thing," he said stopping at the front door.

"Spell interrupting," she challenged

"I-n-t-ruptin!" he exclaimed.

"AHHHNNNN!!! That's the wrong answer!" she giggled.

"Man I ain't got time for this shit I'm outta here," he huffed opening the door and stomping away.

Jazmine closed the door still giggling at him. Riley was always fun to harass because he got worked up so easily. It was hilarious, plus it was payback for saying she looked like shit turned over. Which, however was not funny, because she really did.

To weak to do anything else, she moved towards the kitchen to make sure the stove was off from earlier then plopped back down in her place on the couch, barely noticing when she dozed off again, she was so tired.

* * *

When she woke back up it was dark. And she was coughing, but not because of her cold, but because of _smoke? _

_The apartment was on fire!!_

Her whole body crawled with sweltering heat and drops of sweat found themselves glued to her sideburns while the rest of it rolled into the T-shirt she had on. Jazmine quickly went into high alert and accidentally threw herself off the couch in frenzy.

She couldn't see anything. The thick dark clouds of smoke consumed everything right in front of her.

And on top of that she could hardly breathe, let alone move she was so weak.

_Ok Jazmine think, what did you learn about fire safety. Uhh number one stay low._ Jazmine looked down to make sure her knees and palms were still touching the ground, she was shaking so much. She was so disoriented she honestly didn't know up from down anymore. _Ok number two uhh.. uhhh… shit I can't remember! Uhhh… oh! Get far away from the flames as possible. Gee that would actually help if I knew where they were coming from._ She thought to herself as she felt her way over to a wall.

She blindly crawled like a baby and felt further up the wall till she realized it was the window leading to the fire escape.

_YES!! _She thought pulling herself up by the windowsill. _The last step, get the hell outta here!!_

It took almost half her energy just to raise the window but once she did, and she felt the cool September air hit her feverish face, it was all that she needed to get her cloud pajama clad leg out onto the stairwell and half drag the other one out behind it.

With the rest of her energy she had, she ran, damn near tripped down two flights of stairs before making it to the end of the stairwell. _Oh this just had to get worse, _like most fire escapes it never actually touched the ground. So she had to jump. Jazmine was in no such condition to jump, she had barely made it out just a few seconds ago and now she had to do this. Jazmine let out a little whine and leaned over the rail to look at the ground beneath her and immediately wished she didn't. Before she even known what had happened Jazmine had flipped over and landed right on her back. Lucky for her, her hair was so damn poofy at the time her head didn't feel anything, if not dizzy.

Slowly Jazmine pulled herself up. She wobbled and clutched her chest and taking painful shaking gasps of breath like they would be her last she looked up at her nearly demolished apartment. _They almost were. _She thought morbidly. But immediately her heart stopped as she saw a dark figure pass by the window.

_Someone was in the apartment_

To caught up in everything that had happened to her, Jazmine barely had time to register how the fire started in the first place. But looking at the dark figure pass by it was all the clarification needed.

This fire was no accident.

Someone had started it but who?

Right before she could ask herself Jazmine heard the screeching of tires, and turned her head just in time to see bright headlights before everything went dark.

_

* * *

_

_Jazmine? Jazmine? _A familiar comforting voice was calling her name. It sounded so distant to her, but inviting. _Who is that? _She furrowed her eyebrows subconsciously, as she slowly became aware of her surroundings. She was laying on something soft. That's when she felt it. A cold tube was tapped up to the back of her right hand. _An IV? _She thought confused. She let it sit in her head for a few minutes before it finally clicked. _I'M IN THE HOSPITAL!_ _Great, just great. The one place I really didn't want to end up at today… wait what is today?_ Jazmine slowly opened her eyes and was immediately blinded by white lights before she was met face to face with worried filled amber eyes.

She blinked once. Twice. Three times, before she said anything "Huey?" she whispered narrowing her eyes, with her not remembering anything or how she got there, Jazmine really didn't know if it were him or just a figment of her imagination. But with that afro it had to be him. She could spot that thing anywhere.

"Yes," his deep yet distinct tone answered. She breathed a sigh of relief. Yea it was him.

"How did I get here?" she asked closing her eyes again.

"You passed out in the middle of the street from dehydration and over-exertion," he replied gently.

Jazmine opened her eyes at the comment and that's when everything came back with a full force. The cabinets being open, the scalding water, Riley not being able to spell, the smoke, the fire escape…the intruder, and last but not least the passing out.

Jazmine shot up and immediately wished she didn't. Her whole body _ached._

_God what happened? Oh yea that's right I fell off the fire escape. _She thought trying to resettle herself.

Huey stood up from his chair and quickly steadied her with his hand. "Jaz you really don't wanna over do it," he warned shaking his head a bit "From what the Doctors said you're lucky to be up right now," he eyed her sternly while mindfully avoiding her bruises as he maneuvered her to lay back down.

She sat silently for a moment before she asked him another question. "Did you find anything out about the apartment," she said quietly. He was quiet for a moment. He was giving her that look that said 'I really don't want to talk about it. But since you asked and you look so pitiful I have to say something' Needless to say it wasn't her favorite look of his.

Huey sighed. "The police didn't say much, except that they're working on it. Stupid bastards, they never do anything right," he spat keeping his head low. "You shouldn't worry about that now though, you need to rest," he placed a cool hand on her forehead, startling her a bit. Catching her expression he spoke up.

"You had a fever of 105 earlier,"

"What!?" her eyebrows shot up.

"Turns out your cold was really pneumonia," he said bluntly.

"Well that explains why my side hurt earlier," she mumbled. He swept a piece of hair out of her face before he continued talking. "The doctor said he started you on some amoxicillin to clear out your lungs, so you should feel ok in couple of days but until then I'd suggest you get well acquainted with this bed, because you're not gonna be doing to much moving," he explained.

Jazmine shrugged slightly, "Ehhh it hurts to much to move," she sighed and rolled over on her side facing him.

Right when she was about to quit fighting it and go back to sleep, she finally realized the news was on, and she honestly couldn't believe what she heard. She had barely missed it what with her already being half-conscious anyways, but she knew that name anywhere.

Dr. Natasha Dreadin had just been declared _missing_

Well, at least now she wasn't bored anymore.

* * *

_Poor Jazzy. She nearly escaped death, but she'll be aight. Just for the record I actually had pneumonia when I was 6, and I honestly can't remember anything between my ride to the hospital, and when I left there. I was that out of it. All I do remember is my sides aching and me sweating like pig. Oh well at least I didn't have to go to school for a week :D Also amoxicillin is an antibiotic so ya'll don't have to worry about it being something made up ;p_

_Sometimes I really wish I could just skip to the end of this story, because to be honest that's when everything is gonna go down. But I guess we both have to be patient. DAMMIT patience sucks D:_

_Anyways reviews are always appreciated, and I'll try to get the next chapter out asap :D_


	6. Let them eat cake

_ Just in case you're looking at the summary all crazy, no there's nothing wrong with your eyes I just changed it ^^; I actually never liked it to begin with I just put it so I could get the story up, and then was to lazy until a couple of days ago to go change it so now there it is, it ain't all that but I think it was better then the previous._

_So anyways between bailing someone out of jail, almost drowning at Hawiian Falls (curse those damn kids *shake fists*) and missing my niece's 1st birthday party at Chuck E. Cheese, it's been a pretty hectic weekend and somehow I managed to get this done anyways. Imagine trying to type this and watching a one year old at the same time. It's not easy, damn near impossible, so read and enjoy folks._

* * *

Jazmine went through the next day completely in shock. Dr. Dreadin was _missing._ And what was even better was that she wasn't just gone. They really couldn't find her. There was tons of speculation though. From what the nurses were telling her somebody said she got hit by a bus, and the driver took her body off somewhere. Somebody else said she was selling drugs and had to lay low in Cuba till it was safe to comeback. Another one claimed she was really a man in disguise and contracted HIV from her gay lover, and as a result of not having people find out fled town. But the worst one she heard so far had to be the one involving Juanita and their fight they had. And what made it even worse was that out of all of them, that was the most believable one. If Juanita had any sense, which Jazmine severely doubted she did, she would lay low her damn self.

But aside from all of that it was like a dream come true to her that Dr. Dreadin was gone. Especially to all her coworkers who were partying it up in the cafeteria at the moment.

Literally.

From the inside of her room she could hear the thumping of music and laughter, the smell of nachos and guacamole, a cake that said 'Good riddance'. Even some of the patients from down the hall were over there. It was ridiculous. Jazmine turned over away from the wall and clamped her pillow around her ears. Her head was pounding, her side was still aching, and right now she was about 5 seconds away from leaving her room and telling them all to shut the hell up.

But another side of her was planning on ditching her hospital bed and going out and grabbing a plate of nachos and some cake. And all in nothing but a hospital gown and some stripy bright orange socks. It wouldn't do anything for her headache, but at least she would have some real food to eat later then that hospital shit they served her. One day in there and she was already sick of the puke green goop they called jello. Not to mention the slab of Salisbury steak that didn't look like steak at all. More like a hunk of mystery meat with gravy (or at least it looked like gravy) slathered on it. The only thing that looked edible was the vegetables and she didn't even want those. With that thought Jazmine trembled in disgust and threw the blankets off of her. Dammnit she was going to that party.

She slid off the bed and grabbed the pole with her IV drip attached to it and marched to the door clad in her stripy orange socks, only to take a step back once she opened it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Huey frowned down at her from the doorway.

Jazmine hesitated. "Uhhh…ummm..to go get some fresh air," she said meekly.

Huey's scowl deepened. "Don't lie to me, I know you were trying to go to that party," he motioned behind him and crossed his arms over his chest.

Jazmine leaned over his shoulder and looked down the hall. She saw streamers and balloons all over the place. They were even singing "Ding dong the witch is dead!" Jazmine let out a little whine. "But they have cake!" she exclaimed.

"So," he shrugged. He took a hold of her shoulders and guided her back to the bed. "You're still sick and all you can think about is eating cake?" he shook his head.

Jazmine flopped down on the bed and stuck her bottom lip out. "Don't shake your head at me like that, you'd be ready to get out this room too if you were in my shoes," she splayed out on her back and let out a deep sigh followed by coughs.

Huey peered over her and raised an eyebrow as she had her coughing fit. "You see that's the reason you can't go. They don't want you down there coughing all over the food and contaminating it with you're germs," he smirked.

Jazmine rolled over on her stomach and frowned at him. "Whatever, you just don't want me to get any good food. You cake hatin party pooper," she mumbled.

Huey sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. "I'm not a cake hater, I just want you to get better," his eyes softened a bit. "Besides you know the police still have to question you about the fire. They're probably gonna come sometime tomorrow, and if you're still sick it's really not gonna make your case look better," he admitted.

Jazmine rose an eyebrow at him from her spot on the bed. "What do you mean by case?" she questioned. Huey sat up a little straighter and gave her a strange look. "In your situation, they probably think you started it," he said bluntly. Jazmine's eyes widened a bit, mouth opening slightly. "But I _didn't_ start it, I told you what happened," Jazmine's voice turned defensive.

"I didn't say you did, but they won't think so. The fire spread through at least 5 apartments and it did serious damage to all of them," Huey countered. They sat in silence as Jazmine thought back to what she saw in the cloud of smoke once she had made it out.

"There was somebody in there," she said suddenly, more to herself then to Huey.

Huey narrowed his eyes at her. "What did they look like?"

Jazmine sat up and leaned back on her pillows releasing a sigh. "To be honest I don't know," she shrugged. "The smoke pretty much covered everything. I was surprised I even caught that,"

Huey said nothing. Which was always a bad thing. Jazmine had no idea what he was thinking. He had that look on his face like he was about to hurt someone. Jazmine stole a glance at him out the corner of her eye and decided it was time to change the subject.

"So how was your day?" she asked cheerily.

Huey looked up at her and glared, and immediately she shrunk back some. _Ok so maybe asking him about his day wasn't such a good idea._ _Dang I should've known that wouldn't work_. She thought turning her head away.

After a moment Huey ended up answering her question with his own. "Why didn't you tell me that yesterday?" His eyes were still narrowed suspiciously at her.

Jazmine was flabbergasted to say the least, of all reactions she hadn't really expected _this. _Though maybe if she hadn't tried to change the subject he might've not been as mad….maybe. You could never really tell when you were dealing with him.

She shrugged her shoulders pitifully " I don't know I guess it slipped my mind. I didn't know what to think after everything that happened," she creased her eyebrows and looked down at her hands.

"Jazmine how could you just forget something like that? Someone just tried to kill you," he said sharply. Jazmine kept her gaze focused on her twiddling thumbs, and said nothing. She couldn't really say anything to that. There really wasn't an excuse for forgetting it. But then again his boss didn't go disappearing everyday. And of course he didn't fall on his head either.

He gave her a look of disbelief and sat back in his chair before he let an uncomfortable silence settle between them. He wasn't probing her anymore and Jazmine couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing yet. She turned over again, her back facing him now, and breathed silently through her nose. The last thing she needed was _him _of all people pissed off at her. She would never hear the end of it. Even sixty years from now when they were decrepit old folks lying on their deathbeds, he would still be bringing it up and making her feel bad.

After awhile of laying there ignoring each other she heard him say something, his voice surprisingly light.

"Your socks are so damn bright they're actually hurting my eyes," he poked at her foot.

Jazmine looked over her shoulder, a grin slowly lighting up her face "Was that supposed to be funny?" she questioned laughing slightly.

"Are you laughing?"

"Mmm not really," she lied.

"Then I guess not," he shrugged closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head.

"Well if you don't like looking at them then just keep your eyes closed," she retorted sticking her tongue out.

"Did you eat anything today?" he asked from his place by the bed, ignoring her last comment.

"Yea," she nodded truthfully. Compared to lunch and dinner, breakfast was the only meal of the day that looked appetizing.

Huey cracked an eye open and pointed at her half-picked at food in the tray on the table.

"So what's that then?"

"Food for the rats," she mumbled quickly.

"Huey snorted and got up.

"Where are you going?" Jazmine asked finally turning her whole body back over.

"To go look for us somewhere to stay," his eyes flattened. "You know we are pretty much homeless once you get out the hospital. I just stopped by to see how you were doing really," he said quietly.

"Awww how thoughtful," Jazmine cooed sincerely.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," he leaned over and dropped a quick kiss on her forehead, before moving towards the door.

"Don't do anything stupid before I get back," he paused looking back at her.

"As in?" she tilted her head to the side innocently.

"Going to that party," he claimed sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Awww you're no fun," Jazmine complained.

"We already established that when you called me a cake hatin party pooper," he reminded her.

Jazmine gave him a blank look and said nothing before she gave up her façade. "Fine I won't go, are you happy now?"

"Very," he nodded "Just try to get some rest," he told her before closing the door behind him.

Jazmine fell back against the bed and waited a good twenty minutes before she got back up again and left her room. Knowing Huey like she did, she knew he would probably wait a good ten minutes before actually leaving, just to see if she would stick to her word. _Fine he doesn't want me to go to the party I won't go, but he never said anything about visiting another patient_, she thought to herself as she strode down the hall. Instead of keeping straight towards the party she oh so wanted to grab food from, she made a sharp right and headed towards the elevators. Once the door opened she ignored the assortment of odd looks people gave her as they got off and stepped inside pushing the button for the third floor.

Everytime she came on the third floor it was always quiet. Other then the nurses and doctors quietly chatting with each other, and occasional code blue (which means someone stopped breathing) the third floor was quiet. And Jazmine was grateful for that, but only to a certain extent. The quietness was a somber one, and it always made her realize just how grateful she was for well…everything, even if things weren't going the way she wanted them to at the moment. Seeing the patients on this floor really made her grounded. Especially the children. Even though the staff had a rule about boundaries and how close you could get to the patients, it was really hard not to get attatched to the kids. They were just that adorable.

Jazmine peeked her head around the corner and noticed no one was sitting at the front desk, much to her luck. So she tiptoed a few doors over and rapped lightly on it, only to get a faint "come in" from the inside.

Jazmine walked in the room scattered with get well balloons and gift baskets and instantly spotted the ten-year-old under a bundle of blankets.

"Hey Pookie, how you feeling today," she flashed him a smile and moved over towards his bed.

"A little better then yesterday," his pale face smiled up at her weakly. Jazmine took a seat next to his bed and looked over his vitals. Pookie, which everyone on the staff so affectionately called him thanks to Juanita, had leukemia.

A few months ago he had relapsed and had been in out of the hospital so many times that they just decided to keep him there, his condition was that bad.

More like heartbreaking.

It always hit harder when she witnessed kids going through this at his age, when he should be happy and smiling and doing things other ten-year-olds should. Instead he was waiting to get moved to a children's hospital in a few days.

Out of all the patients she had seen, Pookie, his real name was Rosario, had become a fast favorite. When she had first met him he had innocently claimed he liked her hair. It had caught her off guard so much she had to pause and look at him. For one, because she hadn't expected that to be the first thing out his mouth and two she thought she was having a bad hair day. After that semi awkward moment he then explained it looked like her ponytail exploded and it looked cool like that. That made her laugh. It wasn't insulting or distasteful like when Riley clowned someone, or mean and harsh like when Huey spat the truth to an ignorant soul, no. It was genuine. Something only a child possessed when they pointed out things. And ever since then she made it a habit to visit him when she had the chance.

To be so sick the boy had a lot of life in him though. He was always asking questions and he was never shy about anything. He even had the audacity to ask her about sex and told her what he heard one night when he was at home with his parents. She quickly had to change the subject. Though she had feeling he already knew enough and he just wanted to see what she would say.

However that was almost a year ago, which were alot happier times. Now that his condition had worsened he didn't talk much, didn't laugh that infectious laugh of his, and he really didn't do much of anything except lay there.

It was really painful seeing him in that state, and from what doctor's were saying he wasn't going to get better anytime soon. She didn't want to say it or admit it to herself, but in the back of her mind she doubted he'd make it to his 11th birthday. It was then that she now understood why it was so important not to get attatched. It was just that much harder to let them go.

Pookie turned his frail body over and eyed her up and down. "Hey I thought you were a doctor. How come you got a gown on? And how come you have one of those IV thingies like I got?" he pointed a stubby finger towards his own.

Jazmine grinned. "Because Pookie I ended up with pneumonia, fell over a rail and hit my head not to mention I was in a fire" she explained gently. She noticed his eyes widened and immediately added "But I'll be ok, anyways now I have a gown of my own," She stood up and modeled a pose. "How does it look on me?" she questioned him.

Pookie squinted his eyes and immediately frowned, shaking his head slowly. "Nah it's just not you, sorry," he shrugged.

"Aww it's ok, I didn't think it was me either," she replied sitting back down.

He looked down at her feet. "I like your socks though," he nodded approvingly.

"Really?" Jazmine brightened a little. "Thanks. Finally someone appreciates my socks. My stupid boyfriend says they hurt his eyes," Jazmine snorted and crossed her arms.

"Well they do kinda hurt your eyes if you stare at em for a long time," Pookie said sympathetically.

"Oh nonsense," Jazmine waved a hand at him "That's if you stare at anything long enough,"

Pookie laughed. It felt good to hear it again, it had been way to long.

Before to long he stopped his giggle fit and sat up straighter. "Hey what happened to that busty loud lady? I haven't seen her in forever?" Pookie questioned. Jazmine had to hold back a laugh of her own at the way he described Juanita.

"Uhh Ms. Benavides won't be coming back anytime soon unfortunately," Jazmine chuckled trying to find the words to tell him Juanita had gotten herself fired.

"She got fired didn't she," he concluded matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," Jazmine shook her head. "But if you have her tell it, she'll tell you she quit, which is only half true," she explained. "How do you know about that anyways?" she narrowed her eyes at him in mock suspicion.

"I overheard one of the nurses talking about it," Pookie giggled again and their banter continued on like that for a few hours. Jazmine had completely lost track of time while talking to the little boy, until their conversation took a turn for the worst.

With serious eyes, an expression only an adult should be harboring, he abruptly looked directly at her and stated so softly, but firmly "I'm going to die soon aren't I?" It wasn't a question in the least, but simply a fact. And it rattled Jazmine to her very core that he understood that at such a young age.

Jazmine was speechless. How do you tell a 10-year-old boy he's going to die soon?

"It's ok," he started holding a hand up for her not to speak. "You don't have to feel bad for me. I know it's not your fault," his face was all seriousness.

"Pookie I…." She stammered, words were once again failing her.

"Do you ever wonder about heaven?" he interjected, his expression turned whimsical as he looked away to stare at the stars decorating the wallpaper.

Jazmine nodded and stared at him miserably.

"I do," he continued "I wonder about God too. Like what he looks like, what he does all day," he trailed off "I also wonder why he gave me this disease," he turned back to look at her and she noticed he had tears brimming on the rims of his eyes.

"I used to be really mad at God," his voice quivered a little, "I would always ask 'why me? What did I do?' I would never get an answer though. Until I talked to my Grandma. And you know what she told me?" he paused.

Jazmine still couldn't find her voice.

He continued though not waiting for an answer. "She told me he makes special people, like me, to teach the world. Teach people never to take anything for granted, teach them that life is to short, teach them to slow down and smell the roses," he leaned over to the table next to his bed and grabbed a rose free of thorns from a gift he got and handed it to her.

Jazmine took the delicate thing and twirled it between her finger and thumb, wishing she had the right words to say.

"Do you ever stop to smell the roses?" he asked softly his eyes glossy with unshed tears.

Jazmine shook her head and closed her eyes willing herself not to get so emotional. She knew the minute he let a tear slide down his face the water works would come in torrents.

"Well now that I gave you this will you promise me you will?" his eyes were pleading when she finally opened hers and looked straight into his saddened brown ones.

She nodded her head sharply and sprung forward to wrap him into a tight embrace all the while him crying his hurt out on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rosario," she whispered crying silently, rocking him gently, her voice sounding hoarse and full of remorse. "I'm so sorry,"

The minute she got back to her room she filled a cup of water up and dropped the lone rose in it.

* * *

_Her head was sore._

_She didn't open her eyes, but the sharp smell of ammonia filled her nostrils._

_Her eyes flung open and were immediately met by darkness, with a faint light filtering in from somewhere._

_She tried to call out to someone. Anyone, but could only make a muffled sound._

_Her mouth was tapped shut._

_She tried to move, but her feet and hands were tied up. The rope wrapped around her so tight it was slowly cut off her circulation._

_She tried to look around if she could spot something, anything she recognized and instead a door she hadn't realized was there swung open._

_There in the doorway she knew it was the person who had done this to her. She hadn't seen him but she had a gut feeling. The minute he opened the door that familiar feeling of dread washed over her._

_The man walked closer, and with each step she was rocked with unimaginable fear._

_In the distance she could hear someone saying something._

"_Jazmine…Jazmine…girl wake up! I didn't come here for nuthin!"_

What? _She thought._

"_Chica wake up. Don't make me hit you with this," the voice threatened._

The next thing she knew she was knocked silly from her dream and was met face first to some woman's boobs.

"Ahhh Jazzy you're awake! I was so worried about you! You must've been having a terrible dream you were tossing and turning and everything!" the familiar voice screamed smothering her with a hug.

"Ahhhhh…Juanita…I can't breathe…" Jazmine gasped.

_Wait Juanita?!_

"Oh, sorry," she chuckled letting her go and smoothing out the front of her gown.

"What are you doing here?!" Jazmine wheezed exasperated.

"I should be asking you that," she scolded. "But nah I just came back to clean out my locker," she explained.

"Oh," Jazmine nodded.

"So what the hell happened to you?!" she shouted "Why didn't I know you were in the hospital! And why haven't you called me!" she demanded taking a seat at the foot of her bed.

"Pshhh where do I start?" Jazmine began shaking her head. She then proceeded to tell Juanita everything, from getting sick, to the suspicious cabinets, the apartments burning down, her falling off the fire escape trying to get away, the man in the window, to finally ending up in the hospital.

"Awwww _pobrecita! _Juanita screeched grabbing to hug her again after she was done. "I can't believe you got fucked up like that!"

This time Jazmine was ready and she actually met her with open arms, making sure her chest didn't smother her.

"I know Juanita, but you gotta take everything in strides you know," Jazmine managed pulling back.

"Here," Juanita got up and ran over to where she dropped her purse off and picked up a plate full of…_oh no she didn't…oh yes she did!_ Jazmine thought excitedly.

Jazmine laid eyes on the biggest piece of cake she had ever seen.

"You can have this," she handed the plate to her. "Maybe it'll make you feel better. And if it don't at least you got to eat cake," she said sympathetically.

"How, Juanita? How did you know I wanted this?! I been trying to get my hands on some cake all day," Jazmine claimed stabbing her fork in it and taking a bite.

"I guess being psychic runs in our family," she smirked reffering to her mother. "I just waltzed in the caferia and there's this big ass party, and boy when they saw me they just about went crazy," Juanita explained. "I was like a was a celebrity in there. They handed me all this food and shit, saying thanks for getting rid of that bitch Dr. Dreadin. I tried to tell em I had nothing to do with her disappearing but they weren't trying to hear it. So I just took the food and left," she shrugged. "Oh I got some nachos over there if you want em," she pointed out.

Jazmine stopped stuffing her face full of cake, which was really good by the way, and squealed in surprise.

"Did I tell you how much I love you Juanita?" Jazmine commented grabbing the other wrapped up plate.

"Well considering you probably haven't eaten anything good, it's the least I could do. Though why didn't you go yourself? The thing is right down the hall." She pointed in back of her towards the door.

"Yea I know, but Huey was all worried and made such a fuss about it, I decided to not go," Jazmine shrugged.

"Girl boo," Juanita snorted, "Worried or not I woulda took my ass down there anyways," she then smiled that mischevious smile of hers "but then again that's what I'm here for, to smuggle food in for you,"

Jazmine laughed "How'd you find out I was in here anyways?" she asked taking another bite of her cake.

"That nurse Erika told me," Jazmine nodded her head, "You know all she does is run her mouth," Juanita frowned.

Jazmine sighed. "Great, not only am I homeless once I get out, everyone will know too," she rolled her eyes.

Juanita was quiet, and it took Jazmine a minute to figure out she was actually thinking hard sbout something. Her head lowered a bit, face stiff and her lips was out in a serious pout. _Yup definetly her thinking face, _Jazmine thought. Finally after a minute of sitting there quiet Jazmine asked her what was wrong.

Juanita looked up and put her devious grin on from earlier. "How about you and Huey come stay with me?" she wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"Uggghhh what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Jazmine blurt out at her gesture. She was not trying to be apart of some sexual escapade of hers.

"Not that you freak!" Juanita slapped her arm playfully. "Though I do wanna have a threesome, just not with you," Jazmine didn't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment.

"I meant do you wanna stay with me, since I mean you are homeless and you have nowhere else to go," she explained.

"Ohhhh, sorry," she apologized, embarassed. "Are you sure you have enough room? I mean…"

"Jazmine it's ok," she cut her off "I have more than enough space, besides it'll only be temporary,"

Jazmine was quiet for moment before she nodded. "Well if it's alright with you, just let me talk to Huey about it when he gets back," she said slowly. "Now Juanita are you….

"Yes dammnit!" she hollered "just call me whenever you get out of here. Now be quiet and quit asking questions before I smother you with my boobs again," she threatened.

Jazmine's mouth gaped open as she drew in a dramatic breath and held her chest in horror "You wouldn't,"

"I would and you know it," she said while getting up. "Well I gotta jet Jazzy still gotta go get my shit from my locker. You get better ok?" she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Thanks a lot Juanita…for everything," she called after her.

Juanita broke out into a smile "No problem Jaz," and with that, she turned back around and left.

Jazmine sighed once the door closed. Although she was happy to see Juanita she was not expecting her. Or her boob smothering. And even though she didn't really feel like talking about what happened she was glad she did in the long run because now she actually had somewhere to stay (Even though that wasn't what she was originally aiming for)

But aside from all that, her nightmares were back, and with a vengeance it seemed.

So yup everything was just…_peachy._

Though she couldn't complain too much. It could've been worse.

She could've ended up like Dr. Dreadin.

* * *

_Didn't really want it to end like that, but I had to hurry up and put something before my niece accidentally deleted something D: Next chapter should be more interesting ;p_

_Anyways Feedback is always appreciated :D_


	7. Kinky Much

_Alright folks thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, however this will probably be the last update for awhile. My computer has OFFICIALLY crapped out on me. My adapter literally blew out (there was sparks and smoke D: and it scared the shit out of me) and since the laptop was a piece of shit when I got it, the only way it would work was when that was plugged in. And now that doesn't work, so now I have to wait until God knows when for my folks to buy me a new one. My B-day is in 3 days (hint hint ;) ) but I probably won't get a new computer till Christmas D: (Thank God I saved half of this chapter on a flash drive when I did) Anyways so now I have to make due with the one in my parents room which equals no real privacy, or time to type anything, and with school starting next week...Oh God. _

_But enough of my computer woes, this chapter is rated M for all the cursing and other stuff happening...well...it has Juanita in it so nuff said :D_

* * *

Jazmine was not ok.

Waiting for the police to come the next morning was like waiting for her inevitable doom, because talking to the police…well nobody wanted to talk to the police. It was as simple as that. They weren't your friends (unless of course you were white) a lot of them were crooks, and if you said the wrong thing you could very well incriminate yourself and find that you're in deeper shit then you intended to get into.

It just wasn't a good look. Jazmine wrung her hands nervously in her lap. Having no experience whatsoever with the law or being questioned, she was basically a sitting duck just waiting to get roasted. Plus she was no good at lying. Never had been. Glancing at the clock Jazmine scooted her tray away holding her breakfast in it. She was in no mood to down any food, especially if said food could possibly come back up on said officer. _Oh yeah that'll really help my case._ Jazmine thought sarcastically.

Watching the clock tick seconds away slowly, Jazmine couldn't get past why she was so uneasy suddenly. She didn't start the fire and she knew for a fact that someone was in the apartment when she escaped. So whoever was in there had to have done it…didn't they?

Jazmine sighed and leaned back on her pillows, running her fingers through her hair…or at least trying to. Lack of combing it left it a tangled and unruly mess sitting atop her head. Which unfortunately left her fingers sorta stuck.

"Uggh! Oww!! Are you serious?" she muttered through gritted teeth. At the same moment she struggled with her hair someone knocked on the door.

"Crap! Uhhh…Come in," she winced in pain as she called to the person on the other side.

In strode a tall and burly man. His hard features were fixed with no expression except mild interest at seeing Jazmine trying to untangle her hair, and failing miserably. He stopped short right next to her bed and eyed her, raising a thick eyebrow before asking, "Are you Jazmine Dubois?"

Jazmine flashed him a nervous smile and nodded her head "Yes, that's me,"

He eyed her again before setting down in the seat next to the bed and pulling out a pad and pen. He flipped a page open and crossed his leg over the other "Well Ms. Dubois, my name is Detective Franks and I'd like to ask you a few questions if that's alright with you,"

Jazmine nodded silently and when he looked up at her she immediately realized he had wanted a verbal answer.

"Oh! I mean ok," she replied quickly not realizing she had ripped her hands out of her hair while responding, until she felt a stinging pain dot the scalp of her head.

Detective Franks nodded himself and proceeded to ask his first question "Ok, at what time did you notice the fire?"

Ignoring the pain shooting through her head, she desperately tried to remember any time at all and came up blank. All she remembered was lots of smoke and coughing, and the desperate need to get out.

"N…no, I don't remember any time at all," she stammered.

Detective Franks looked up at her from his pad, "Well, what was the last thing you remember before escaping?"

Jazmine let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and stammered quietly "I..I went to sleep on the couch and the next thing I know the whole place is covered in smoke. I still don't know how I got out," Jazmine rubbed a bruise on her arm absentmindedly.

"Hmmm," he hummed to himself, while jotting down what she said.

"Do you have any idea how it started?" he continued, looking up at her again.

Jazmine shook her head shrugging a little. "No I don't know how it started. I just woke up and there it was,"

"Hmmm," he grunted again. _What the hell does that mean? _She thought in annoyance. _I'm not lying if that's what he thinks. Was there something that they found when they searched the place to make me look guilty?_

And as if he had read her mind, Detective Franks had completely stopped with the questions. "Ok let's get real here Ms. Dubois, people _died _that night, and to be honest you're not giving me much to go on," he said bluntly, dark eyes boring into hers.

"You think I did it don't you?" she said frowning at him. She had actually surprised herself, she was not expecting that thought to come out anytime soon, but damnit this dude was asking for it.

Detective Franks leaned back in his chair, and gave her a smug look. "I never said that, but the story you're telling me and the one I already know, isn't really matching up…just to let you know," his tone sounded almost amused.

_Is this a joke to him? _She thought.

"The one you already know?" she questioned faking ignorance.

"Oh yeah, you know we have to go in and find out how it started. You know the whole nine," He shrugged.

"Look, I didn't start the fire, I don't know how it happened, and all I remember was trying to get out, and some man in there" she said sternly. Jazmine had no idea where all her boldness was coming from suddenly.

"A man eh?" he closed his eyes, still leaned back in the chair, and let out a chuckle.

"That's real funny," he said after a minute.

"I don't see anything funny about my place burning down," Jazmine retorted.

"Oh no I'm not laughing at that," he wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm laughing at the fact that you actually think someone was in there,"

"There _was_ someone in there! I saw them with my own eyes!" Jazmine's voice cracked, it was about two decibels away from being considered yelling.

"Really? You must've hit your dome harder than you thought," he smirked tapping his own head. "There was no evidence of anyone being in there besides you," he shook his head.

Jazmine couldn't believe what she was hearing. This guy couldn't be serious. She knew she saw someone in there. Head trauma or not. She wasn't crazy…was she?

"Except however for a certain somebody .We did find was some prints," Jazmine glared him down silently waiting for him to continue. "Happen to know a Riley Freeman?" he asked.

Jazmine still said nothing but instead widened her eyes.

"The guys got at least 5 different warrants out for his arrest. Turns out his prints were all over a bottle of patron we found. Right next to the stove, which was tuned on high might I add. Along with other flammable crap littered all over the kitchen. I'm pretty sure you can piece the rest together," His expression turned indifferent again.

_Great, something told me to make him take that with him when he first moved out. God why doesn't he listen? _She thought desperately.

"Just answer me this one last question and I'll be on my way," he lowered his voice and leaned forward. "Did Riley Freeman come by that day?" he whispered.

And without even thinking Jazmine told him. "No. I didn't see him that day," she shook her head.

He leaned back and narrowed his eyes at her, then broke out into an odd grin. "No Riley Freeman?"

"No Riley Freeman," she reiterated.

He stood up and walked towards the door, feeling her eyes steady trained on his back. He turned around abruptly and looked her dead in the eye. "I'll be watching you Ms. Dubois. You, Riley, and Huey," Jazmine's eyes widened slightly while he slammed the door behind him.

She sighed and flopped down on her bed. This, unfortunately, would not be the last time she saw Detective Franks.

* * *

"JAZZY OMIGOSH YOU MADE IT!!!!" Juanita caught her in a death grip and hugged her tightly against her bosom. "Oh hey Huey" she acknowledged less enthusiastically.

Huey sighed and rolled his eyes as he squeezed passed the two stuck in the doorway. Although he wasn't exactly happy to be staying at _Casa La Juanita_ it was way better then sleeping in a car, or someone's roach motel. So he was very grateful, and decided he wasn't going to complain...too much anyways.

"Jua!..mmmhhapphhhphhmmhffff!" Jazmine's buried face muffled into her chest. Juanita pulled back and gave her a confused look. "Huh whatchu say?" she asked.

"Uhhhh! THANK GOD I CAN BREATHE!" Jazmine gasped out grabbing her chest.

Juanita sucked her teeth at her "Girl whatever, throw yo wal-mart bag in here and step into _MI CASA,"_ Juanita exaggerated snatching the bag from her hand, and stepping out of the way.

Jazmine looked around her place. It had been at least a month since she had last set foot in it, and it was exactly how she remembered it. It was definitely spacious enough like she mentioned. Her whole living room area was decorated with stuffed animals, small trinkets, and other weird shit Jazmine did not know or care to for that matter. She also noticed she was a big collector of snow globes; she had at least 5 rows of them on her shelf. However Juanita guarded those things with her _life_. The last time Jazmine tried to shake one and watch the little white pieces fall slowly in the water, Juanita literally threatened to jump her and shake her head if she tried it again, which she didn't. In her exact words "Shake that shit at the store, not the ones at my house!"

"Ouch! Juanita what did I just stop on?" Jazmine yelped while pulling her slippered foot up to examine it. Since she only had pajamas and slippers on when she got out the fire it was basically all the clothes she had to her name at the moment.

Juanita swiftly turned around and snatched up the mysterious item before Jazmine could even set her foot on the floor properly.

"Oh girl it was nothing, "Juanita waved off stuffing it deep into her jean pocket, "You know just a little nipple clamp," she shrugged.

Huey shook his head while Jazmine's eyes widened "Juanita…" she started.

"What?! Like ya'll didn't know you were moving in with a freak. You should be ashamed of yourselves. It could be a lot worse, you could be sleeping with that old ass pedophile a building over," Juanita motioned in back of her with her thumb.

"Ok Juanita I'm sorry. It's just…what was it doing on the floor out in the open anyways?" Jazmine stifled a laugh.

"That dumbass Bryan! He's always leaving shit all over my place! Bastardo desegradble!" Juanita mumbled in Spanish.

"If he's such a nasty bastard then why are you with him?" Huey asked from his place by the bookshelf.

"Yea what happened to the other guy?" Jazmine mused.

"Ok first of all that dirty mother fucker was stealing my money, so I had to do something unspeakably horrible to him," Juanita crossed her arms "And on top of that…he…he just lost the magic. He just didn't satisfy me anymore," Jazmine thought she heard a sob come from her.

Huey narrowed his eyes "Well what exactly did you do to him?" he interrogated.

"Ok, did you not just hear me when I said _unspeakably horrible_? That means it was so bad that I can't even bring it up. Now if you want me to show you then I..." Juanita started.

"Ok Juanita I get it," Huey held his hands up for her to stop. He didn't need to know _that_ bad what had happened. He had an inky feeling it had something to do with the man's genitals…or his car...or worse…both.

They all sat there awkwardly until Jazmine cleared her throat a bit and broke the silence.

"Ok umm let's get this show on the road shall we?" Juanita clapped her hands and motioned for them to go sit at the kitchen table.

"Alright," Juanita started taking a seat, "Just a few ground rules, number one, always pick up after yourself. Huey I don't wanna see no draws, and Jazzy I don't wanna see no bras, alright? Number two never ever go in my room. _Ever,_" she stressed.

Huey furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Why? What are you hiding?"

Juanita shrugged at him and smirked, "Nothing that will interest you mista," She said playfully.

"Great thanks a lot Huey now I don't remember what number I was on," Juanita sucked her teeth at him and pouted.

"You were on number three," Huey replied dully.

"Oh, oh yeah, anyways don't be comin in my house at all times of night, ok. I don't wanna be wakin up thinking you a burgular or something, cause I might just shoot yo ass," Jazmine's eyes widened while Huey shot an eyebrow up, "So you better tell me if you're coming in later then one, alright?" Juanita crossed her arms.

"Alright last but not least, now I know you guys are looking for a place, but I'm giving you 2 months," she held up two fingers, "If you're not gone by then we're gonna have to go half on the rent if that's alright with you," she looked at them for approval.

Huey nodded and stood up from his seat across from her. "Thanks Juanita, we really appreciate it," Huey replied genuinely.

Juanita smiled and waved modestly. "Awww it was nothing mijo," she drawled out laying on her Spanish accent. "You know I couldn't go on knowing you guys had nowhere to stay," she waggled her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah…so…where are we gonna sleep, cause you know I sorta have to get up for work in the morning," Huey hinted.

"Oh, oh yeah, can't believe I forgot that. Umm down the hall on your right, you guys can sleep and do all your shit in that room," Juanita motioned down the hall with her finger.

"Thanks," Huey rolled his eyes at her antics and strode off.

Once he had left Juanita focused her attention on Jazmine who was unusually quiet at the moment.

"What's eating you?" she asked.

"I talked to the police today," she said quietly.

Juanita perked up "Yeah?"

"And I think I seriously screwed up," Jazmine groaned putting her head in her hands.

"Omigosh mija what happened?" Juanita gasped slightly.

"Somehow the guy thought I did it," Jazmine shook her head. "And when I tried to tell him I didn't remember anything except seeing a man in there when I got out, he laughed at me. Said the only evidence they had of someone being there were Riley's finger prints on a bottle of liquor that started it," she finished.

"What none of this makes sense?" Juanita gave her a perplexed look.

"I know! That's the whole point! None of it makes sense. That's why I lied to him when he asked did I see him that day. I couldn't have him take the fall for something he didn't do," she explained.

"You didn't," she shook her head in disbelief.

"I did," Jazmine verified "And now he says he's gonna be watching me, Riley, and Huey,"

"Wait," Juanita held her hands up "Ok rewind, did I just hear you say Huey? Now I'm really confused. Where the hell did he come from?!"

"I don't know, but the detective seemed to know Riley had 5 warrants out for his arrest, who knows what he dug up on Huey," Jazmine said gravely.

"Does Huey know about this?!"

Jazmine's head shot up as she motioned to Juanita the 'shh' sign. "No he doesn't know yet," she whispered heatedly "And I don't want him to over hear it,"

Juanita smirked "Like he's not gonna find out anyways. This is Huey we're talking about,"

Jazmine shoulders slumped. "I know, but I'd just rather tell him myself, instead of having him overhear it or something," she sighed.

"Hmmpphh, well if you ask me, I smell some foul play going on here," Juanita tapped her chin with her finger. When Jazmine didn't answer her, to lost in her own depressing thoughts, Juanita went over and gave her a hug. One that didn't squeeze the life out of her or smother her to Jazmine's surprise.

"Awww Jazmine it'll be ok," she cooed smoothing out the side of her hair, "Before you know it, all this shit will blow over, just you watch,"

"I don't know, with the fire, the nightmares, Detective Franks, not to mentione Dr. Dreadin going missing. Which reminds me, you got any scrubs I can borrow for tomorrow?" she asked gently.

"Yeah there should be some in your room in that closet," she specified.

Jazmine got up slowly and stretched her limbs as she felt Juanita staring her down from behind.

"Are you gonna be ok?" she asked finally.

"Jazmine turned and gave her a sharp look "I don't really have much of choice, now do I?" instead of waiting for her to give an answer Jazmine walked off. "Thanks again Juanita," she said behind her.

"Anytime,"

* * *

Before she even walked into the room she already knew Huey was not asleep. When Jazmine looked at him he was laying there stretched out on his back, eyes set staring at the ceiling above their head, not even acknowledging that she had entered the room.

"Hey," she mumbled quietly closing the door behind her.

"Hn," he replied noncommittally.

"I thought you were asleep," she took a minute to sit on the edge of the bed and slide her slippers off.

"Guess I wasn't that tired," he took his eyes off the ceiling and trained them toward her.

"Oh," she said flatly, standing back up.

"So what happened with the police today?" he asked evenly.

Jazmine paused subconsciously before she opened the closet door. Trying to trace any sort of discrepancy in his tone. Anything that would give away his current mood. For once she couldn't find anything. No irritation, no anger, no nothing. He actually seemed somewhat content. _Can't say he will be after I tell him what happened._ She thought soberly.

Mentally letting off a sigh of relief she let her guard down and continued, grabbing the door handle and swinging it open "Well let's just say…What the…AAAHHHHAAHAHHH!" Jazmine balked at the scene before her and fell backwards on her already bruised back.

Hiding in the closet was a half naked black guy clad in only a black thong, black boots, and mask over his eyes looking just scared as Jazmine .

"Man who the hell are you?!" Huey shouted moving to help Jazmine up off the floor.

"Brian nigga, who the fu…"

"What the hell's going on!" Juanita muffled busting through the door with only a night gown on, toothbrush stuck on the side of her mouth, toothpaste dribbling down her chin.

"Juanita why is there a half naked man hiding in the closet!" Huey snapped curtly while setting a still dazed Jazmine on the bed.

"Hey nigga I got a name, and it's not half naked man," Bryan interrupted in annoyance.

"Bryan shut-up. Ya'll I am so sorry, see me and that dumbass over there were sorta playing this game called hide and go get it and well he went and hid in your closet, _after I told him not to_," she turned and glared at an innocent looking Bryan. "But I guess I forgot he was still here after you guys came," she scratched her head.

"You know Juanita, I'm not even surprised you did that," Jazmine muttered, flopped out on the bed. "So is there somebody under the bed we should know about?" she laughed.

Juanita smacked her lips and pouted at them, "No, but if you're so damn scared go ahead and check," she rolled her neck and stuck her finger out.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my room, come on _idiota_ you caused enough trouble," she yanked at Bryan's wrist and grabbed him out the room.

"Man who you calling _idiota_," he snatched his wrist away and rubbed it tenderly, " It was you're stupid idea to play it in the first place," he retorted treading behind her.

Jazmine sat listening to them argue all the way back to her room until her door slammed shut. Jazmine shook her head and looked at Huey. "I guess we should get used to stuff like that," she commented.

Huey had his hands behind his head, back lying on the bed as if they didn't just see a half naked man in some boots and a thong parade out of the room with Juanita. Then again it was Juanita…

"I guess," He shrugged eyeing her, "I hope you didn't think I forgot we were talking about?" he reminded.

Jazmine smiled and turn to crawl up to the head of the bed, settling at his side. "Course not, like you forget anything,"

"So…" he started.

"So it went horrible," she groaned hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"How?" Huey managed trying not to let on that her breathing on his neck was distracting…very distracting.

"Well first of the guy…_OOOOHHHHHHH!" _Jazmine paused and looked toward the door.

Huey covered his eyes with his hand "Are you serious?"

"_OOOOHHHHH YYYYEESSSS!!"_

"I think she's pretty serious," Jazmine smirked at him

Huey removed his hand and glared at her. It was one thing to find some strange man in your closet. But now they had to listen to her moan and groan all night because she was doing God knows what (Though they both had a pretty good idea) with Bryan.

He wasn't too much of a dumbass.

"You know what, just ignore it. I still wanna know what happened today," he insisted.

"Man you're persistent. How do you expect me to ignore that?" Jazmine looked up at him in disbelief.

"Oh I don't know, why don't you tune it out like you do when I lecture you," he replied sarcastically.

"_OOOOHHHH FUCCKK!!"_

Jazmine winced, "Huey that's different, you tell me the same stuff all the time to the point I remembered it," she shifted uncomfortably "Plus it's not like you're moaning and groaning while you're saying, which by the way would not be attractive," she pointed out.

"_OOOOHHHH OOOOOO SSHHIITT! AYYYYYEEEE PAAPPII!"_

"That's beside the point Jazmine," Huey claimed sternly.

"Alright, alright you want me tell I'll tell you. But you're getting the short version," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Thank you," he sighed in exasperation. "Now what the hell happened that was so horrible,"

"_OOOOOO FUCK! YEEESSS MOTHER FUCKER YYEESSS DON'T STOP!!"_

"Well Isortaliedtothedetectiveguyandnowhesaidhe'sgonnabewatchingyoumeandRiley," She blurted out in one breath.

Huey gave her a blank look and sat up straight before he spoke, "Ok let me get this straight, you lied to the police?" he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Actually it was just one guy," Jazmine corrected nervously.

"Who gives a damn Jazmine!" He snapped glaring down at her. "What the hell did you lie for!?"

"_OOOHHHH OOOOO YEEAAA PAPI HARDER DAMMNIT!!"_

"I'm sorry!" she wailed, "But I didn't have much of a choice! Somehow when I told him what I knew it didn't add up, and Riley's finger prints were all over the bottle that started it…

"Jazmine,"

"And Riley has 5 warrants out for his arrest…

"Jazmine,"

"And somehow you're name got thrown in there…"

"_Jazmine," _Huey pulled her up, and gripped her tightly by the shoulders and she abruptly stopped rambling.

"Jazmine you need to calm down," he told her slowly.

"_I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO FUCK ME HARDER DAMMNIT!!"_

"_OWW!! WHAT THE HELL YOU SMACK ME FOR!"_

"_BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT DOING IT! NOW SHUT-UP BEFORE I SMACK YOU WITH MY DILDO!"_

"_Evil Bitch,"_

"_I HEARD THAT MOTHER FUCKER!"_

"_AHHH MY DICK! I THINK YOU BROKE IT!"_

"_QUIT SOBBING LIKE A LITTLE BITCH BEFORE I REALLY HURT YOUR DICK!"_

Jazmine took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Ok…umm the umm Detective guy…Detective Franks was his name," she started slowly "…Somehow he didn't believe me when I told him I saw someone in the place after I got out," Huey nodded at her silently to continue.

"Then he goes on to say he had no evidence of anybody being there except Riley," Huey's eyebrow twitched up, but he was still silent.

"And of course it was on a bottle of liquor that set the whole thing off," Jazmine mutterer somberly.

"So how did you end up lying?" To Jazmine's second surprise that night his voice was deep and even.

Jazmine huffed in slight irritation. "I was getting to the Huey. Anyways Detective Franks asked me did I know him. I didn't answer him, but he figured it out anyways. He told me Riley had 5 warrants out for his arrest, so when he asked did I see him that day, which I had, I told him I didn't," she finished.

Huey sighed and leaned back on the bed "I should've known something like this would happen," he said after a moment. "As crazy as it sounds, I did have a hunch, but you never really know, until you know,"

Jazmine crawled back over to his side and rested her head on his chest. "So what am I supposed to do now that he's gonna be keeping an eye out on us?" she almost sounded desperate.

Huey moved to drape the covers over them and replied lowly "You do the same thing you've been doing. From what you said it doesn't even sound like he's after you, more like using you instead,"

"So what about you and Riley?"

"I'll talk to Riley," he said shortly.

"But what about you?" she asked sleepily

"I can deal with being followed," he assured firmly "It's not hard to loose police tails," he threw an arm around her waist.

"_OOOHHHH AY WHOOOO THERE YOU GO! AY DIOS MIO PAPI!! AAAHHHHHHH! SHIT!!"_

"Damn and I thought she was done screaming," Huey cursed to himself

Jazmine held back a giggle, " I think she's gonna be like this all night,"

And just like she predicted neither one of them slept at all last night. And when they both confronted her in the morning she decided to play stupid, claiming she had no recollection of the previous night of hollering.

What a bunch of BS

Either way it would be another day of work after another sleepless night. Supposedly the hospital hurried up and replaced her with somebody else. A tall black woman named Dr. Ruthie Sheen. She was friendly, but serious, oldest of 5 brothers and sisters, mother of one baby girl, and to Jazmine's knowledge she was still happily married. But that was only what she heard. She seemed nice enough but she hadn't actually met her, much less talked to her.

Jazmine stifled a yawn while she walked slowly through halls doing her rounds. Two cups of coffee and she was still feeling sluggish, not to mention her back was still healing up. She had just made it to her last room when she nearly ran into none other then Dr. Sheen.

"Omigosh I am so sorry," Jazmine apologized trying to steady the stack of folders in her hand.

Dr. Sheen looked a bit frazzled but smiled nonetheless, "It's ok, "she assured "We can't be perfect all the time. Dr. Sheen stopped and took a good look at her again, "I'm sorry but I don't think we've met,"

"Oh My name is Jazmine!" she blurted quickly shaking her outstretched hand, "Jazmine Dubois, I.. I'm a 1st year resident," she stammered slightly.

Dr. Sheen nodded in understanding, "Ahhh a first year eh? So you've been here most of the year right?" she asked suddenly.

Jazmine nodded slowly, "Yea that's right,"

Dr. Sheen leaned forward and lowered her voice an octave or two, "You mind telling me what happened to the previous head doctor?" she asked.

Jazmine's eyebrows shot up in astonishment, but before she could say anything Dr. Sheen continued, "I transferred in from out of town and well, they didn't really tell me much except that she just left," she shrugged.

Jazmine gave her a sympathetic look, "I wish I could tell you more. But I don't know myself. All I know is that she disappeared a few days ago and no one has seen her since,"

Dr. Sheen stood up straight and frowned to herself. "Really? That doesn't make sense at all. And nobody questioned it?" she asked in utter disbelief.

Jazmine shook her head, "Not that I know of. I mean sure there was speculation, but they didn't do anything about it but throw a party," she explained.

"So the rumor is true, was she that mean?"

"Yes," Jazmine nodded sadly,"Yes she was,"

Dr. Sheen's eyes widened a bit, "Well…_beep, beep, beep," _Dr. Sheen looked down out her trouser, and snatched her pager up taking a closer look at it. " Dammnit, I gotta go I told them to page me if a certain patient goes into heart failure!" she took off down the hallway, "It was nice talking to you!" she called behind her.

Jazmine gave a little wave, though she was long gone, "Yea, you to," she mumbled to herself.

Jazmine didn't know what to think of their brief conversation. If anything it was completely spontaneous and not anything she was expecting. She guessed it was just from Dr. Dreadin being a bitch for so long, none of them were used to anyone being friendly. But whatever the case was, she hoped Dr. Sheen stayed around for a long time, cause God knows they needed her.

* * *

_If stuff seems rushed or what not, it's cause I'm sorta pressed for time, so sorry. It took me alot of might not bust out laughing on Juanita's part. The girl is....whoo, she just took up a life of her own, that's all I can say really. Oh and poor Brian *shakes head* I know the police thing might not make sense now, but it will ;)_

_Anyways reviews are always appreciated folks :D_


	8. Smile Again

_OMGEEE!! So much to tell you guys! Ok first I wanna say I finished writing this thing WEEKS ago, but decided it wanted to screw up and not let me upload anything and I tried all day, and the day after, and the day after, and after and so on. Not to mention my WHOLE login page wasFUCKED up. I don't know what was wrong with it, but I must've bugged the shit out of the mods because now it's fixed YAAAAYYY!(You seriously don't know how happy I am. I thought I'd never be able to post another story again). But yeah I know it's been since August since I last updated this thing, and I'm really sorry, but once my computer messed up I didn't get it fixed until like two weeks later, but by then school started, so you know how that goes...Anyways thanks to my dearest buds Mikey and Kelsey they mostly kicked my ass back into gear on this thing, so you should thank them...and Prince since I was listening to him while I was writing this ;p_

_I don't know if I like this chapter, to me it seemed a little slow, but it should pick up later on. I know I've been saying that for the longest, but I'm serious this time, just bear with me._

_For anybody who still reads this thing, here ya go :)_

* * *

"Jazmine just admit it," Juanita took a long swig from her drink. "You attract mean people," she shrugged.

Jazmine, who had been staring at the Christmas decorations that littered the mall, tossed a frown at Juanita. Out of all the crazy shit she had ever said to her, this had to be on her "Top Ten" list.

"Don't give me that look like I just said the stupidest thing ever,"

"Yo.."

"And don't _tell_ me I just did either, cause I didn't. I'm telling you the truth. The mean horrible truth,"

Jazmine really wanted to laugh but she couldn't. Despite Juanita's recent hilarious "truth telling" trips that she usually left to Huey, it had been a long month and a half with little to none progress. Nothing to laugh about there. Apartments were expensive nowadays, and finding some close to her job was another problem. On top of all that the thought of having to pay Juanita rent wasn't exactly the best thing ever.

"Hello!? Earth to Jazmine?" Juanita had taken her straw out of her cup and waved it in her face, splashing some foam from her frappucino on her in the process.

"What… Juanita?" Jazmine ground out, slowly wiping foam off her face as her eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Jazzy you're not listening to me! You spaced out…AGAIN!"

"Sorry…I have a lot on my mind," Jazmine answered taking a napkin and blotting the rest of the foamy drink from her face. "Things haven't exactly been easy, you know,"

Juanita thought to herself as she watched Jazmine clean her face. "Jazmine do you know what my mother would say in times like these?" she asked swirling her straw in her cup,"

"Let me guess," she sighed "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and be happy with the things you do have? Which isn't much," she noted.

Juanita shook her head and grinned stupidly at her. "Hehehehe uh-uh," she giggled shaking her head.

Jazmine rose an eyebrow at her. "Then what? Cause I honestly can't sit here and expect your mom to giggle at me like that," Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"What my mom would say is you need to fuck everyone else and take some time to yourself," she nodded still grinning.

"Ok now I really don't believe your mom said that. That sounds like some mess _YOU_ made up!" Jazmine pointed an accusatory finger at her.

"Ok, ok, so maybe my _mami_ didn't say that,"

"Ha! I…"

"BUUTT!" Juanita continued cutting her off "That does give us an excuse to pamper ourselves. So whaddaya say Jazzy?" Juanita waggled her eyebrows at her suggestively.

Jazmine sat back and weighed her options. The whole reason they were even at the mall was to buy a gift for her secret Santa thing they were doing at work this month. She had just so happened to get big mouth Erica, who knew everyone's business. But honestly she had no idea what to get a person like that. A muzzle maybe? (Not that the thought hadn't passed her mind more than once) it would just be plain rude not to mention unacceptable (even if she did need one)

Jazmine stood up abruptly, her chair making a horrid screeching sound as she did and half scared Juanita to death in the process, which resulted in her spilling her frappucino all over her blouse destroying the garment.

"AW HELL NO!!" "_AYDIOS MIO!_ Look at this!" Juanita muttered loud curses in spanish attracting strange looks from other people in the food court as Jazmine obliviously smiled to herself. The first time it seemed in weeks.

"You know what Juanita, I think I'm gonna take you up on your offer," Jazmine said completely ignoring Juanita's furious wiping of her blouse. "I'll just get Erica one of those baskets with the soap and lotion in it they have out every year,"

"WHO CARES! MY SHIRT IS RUINED! Look at this shit!" Juanita shouted angrily, tears welling up at the rims of her eyes.

Jazmine rolled her eyes at her amusedly, "Come on, we can buy you another one, we're right at the mall," she motioned at the grand space they were in. " There's millions of stores here with shirts in it," Jazmine reasoned with her, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her into the nearest store.

Shirt fiasco or not, Jazmine was determined to have a good time today. Even if it killed her. It was time to get out of the funk she seemed to find herself in lately. Everybody went through stuff. Everybody had problems. The world didn't stop spinning just because of it either. Besides it was taking a lot out of her being depressed and angry at the world all the time. She wondered how Huey did it. (though she did have to admit he wasn't as angry as he used to be, which was a good thing for everybody) it just wasn't a good look, especially for someone like herself. So while hauling off with a pouty and pissed off Juanita, she decided it was time to go back to her optimistic self again. Things didn't stay bad forever (though it did feel like that at times) and while there were some things she couldn't exactly control in her life, she wasn't just gonna sit back and wait for things to fix themselves.

Not to any of Jazmine's attention though as she flew right past him, sitting in the farthest corner of the food court where the restrooms usually were, sat a dark looking man. Cold calculating eyes hidden beneath a wrinkled newspaper followed the trail she left behind.

"_She really has no idea," he thought. _He folded his paper back as best he could and silently slipped away out of the busy and crowded food court unnoticed. _"Just really no idea,"_

* * *

Strolling down the hallways of the hospital a week later Jazmine felt almost like a brand new woman. Well not exactly 'brand new' but she had definitely felt better then she had in a long time. For once Juanita's advice actually came in handy. Once they had bought her a new shirt, and she had stopped crying about her destroyed one, they had found a place to go pamper themselves. Who knew pigging out on junk food and getting your nails done (not to mention spending money neither of them really had) could go such a long way. Either way Jazmine was not complaining. She knocked heartily on her first patient's door and smiled brightly at her. "Hello Mrs. Waters how are you feeling today?" she asked picking up her chart and proceeding to read her vitals.

Mrs. Waters was a fairly elderly black woman with salt and pepper hair held in tight ringlets all around her head. A little on the hefty side it didn't necessarily slow her down. Or damper her spirits. Out of all her patients she was definitely one of the happier ones. Then again she was also the one with the least problems. However her diabetes had been giving her some trouble recently, or more specifically her heart, which she ended up having to get surgery for not to long ago.

Mrs. Waters glanced up from her hat, or scarf, or whatever it was she was knitting (Jazmine could never tell) and gave her an amused smile. "Hmmm well somebody seems lively today," she chuckled.

Jazmine looked up a little startled, "Really?" she asked skeptically. She honestly hadn't expected a slight outlook adjustment to take that much affect, but she didn't mind. She was in too much of a good mood to be bothered.

"Oh yeah," Mrs. Waters had drawled, a small smirk on her withered face. "You look different," she paused thoughtfully "you look better," she finished as if finding the right words. "Such a nice thing, worry doesn't fit your pretty little face," she shook her head, "Not at all,"

Jazmine smiled sheepishly at her unforeseen compliment, "Well _you_ look a lot better Mrs. Waters. As a matter of fact it looks like you'll be getting out of here soon if things continue to run smoothly," she nodded looking back over her chart.

Mrs. Waters raised an eyebrow. "Well is that right? I was sure I had about another week in this joint," she smirked. "Me and that old ticker of mine been through a lot," she sounded almost reminiscent "So we all good?" she asked.

"Yeah, except for this medicine they wanna start you on," Jazmine frowned at the document. "It's not the regular one you take, or the right dosage…_but Dr. Sheen signed off on it?_ She trailed off.

"Is somethin the matter?" Mrs. Waters southern drawl pulled her out of her thoughts.

Jazmine jerked up and put a reassuring smile on her face "Don't worry about it, I just need to double check something. You just keep resting, I'll be back," Jazmine slid the board back into place at the head of the bed and went off to search for Dr. Sheen.

The minute Jazmine turned a corner, she literally bumped right into Dr. Sheen, almost knocking each other off their feet.

Jazmine steadied herself quickly from falling over and grabbed Dr. Sheen from falling flat over herself.

"Dr. Sheen I am so sorry, but I had a question about one of the patient's medicine change you signed off on," she explained.

Dr. Sheen gave her a puzzled look.

"Mrs. Waters?" Jazmine said trying to ring a bell. Dr. Sheen furrowed her eyebrows some more and shook her head. "I never signed off on any medication change for Mrs. Waters," she confirmed.

Jazmine eyebrows rose a bit, "Really? Hmm well…"

"Just keep her on her same medication and she should be fine," she said suddenly cutting her off. "I'm sorry but I got a stroke victim seizing at the moment," and with that Dr. Sheen was gone just as fast as she appeared, leaving Jazmine a bit flustered as she made her way back to Mrs. Waters room. Catching up with that lady was damn near impossible, and Jazmine decided against it, for her own health, unless it was necessary. Which in this case it was.

_

* * *

_

_Those streamers are crooked_, Jazmine's mind wandered as she sat cross-legged nibbling on a green and red icing covered sugar cookie waiting to hear her name called for secret Santa gifts. Ever since the whole fire incident she hadn't felt in a very Christmas like mood, which was weird for her because she usually loved Christmas. It was the time of the year where everything sparkled and seemed magical almost. Not this year though, everything just seemed dull and stupid. It was a wonder Jazmine hadn't managed to snatch down all the mistletoe Juanita planted all over her apartment for decorations. Secretly of course, since it _was_ her apartment and this _was_ Juanita she was dealing with. In reality she only managed to snatch down about three and threw one in the fire at one time. Which when Juanita sized her up about it she lied straight through her teeth and ended up watching a semi hilarious argument go down between Huey and Juanita, and then after she was sure he hadn't done it, she managed to corner her part time boyfriend Brian and harass him for who knows how long. That went on for about a week but even after all that Jazmine still wasn't exactly in the spirit.

That had changed considerably though in the last week and Jazmine finally felt like she could enjoy things again, like Christmas.

"Can you believe this shitty ass hospital?" Erica sucked her teeth sliding into the seat next to Jazmine, brushing off dust from her shoulder in the process. "Falling apart all over the place,"

Jazmine turned her head to the side in surprise, Erica had practically came out of nowhere, and with no reason at that. Not that she hated her or anything, but Erica was annoying. She never just wanted to 'chat', and if she did it was because she wanted to get some dirt on someone.

"Molly," she heard a name called.

"Sooo Jazmine how have you been?" she inquired taking a nail file from one of her pockets.

"Fine," she answered taking another bite of her cookie.

"That's good," she nodded slowly, beginning to file her nails "Soooo, have you heard from Juanita?" she questioned.

"Nope, haven't spoke to her since she quit," Jazmine replied keeping her eyes trained forward. Since when had she gotten good at lying?

"Is that right?" Erica asked skeptically.

"Robert," another name called.

"Yup," Jazmine nodded.

"Hmmm that's strange, I thought ya'll were good friends, what happened?" Erica stopped filing her nails feigning like she actually cared.

"Nothing really, I've just been busy is all," Jazmine replied indifferently. She honestly didn't know how much of this girl's questioning she could take. It was like detective Franks all over again, only in black girl form. And she did _not _want to think about him.

"Well that's to bad, so how's finding a place going?" she questioned in mock innocence.

Good outlook on life or not Jazmine had had about enough.

"Erica why…"

"Jazmine," her name was called and just in time too. There was no way she about to go tell Juanita's business let alone her own to basically the whole world. It just wouldn't be right.

She quickly got up from her seat and walked to the front to retrieve her gift.

"Here ya go, Merry Christmas," A young nurse attendant handed her a tightly wrapped present complete with a red bow and everything.

"Thanks, you too," Jazmine quietly walked off eyeing her gift.

It was rectangle shaped and pretty lightweight. Jazmine tilted her head to the side a bit as she shook it a bit. Whatever it was, it was durable. Which was saying a lot for a $10 and under gift. Jazmine shrugged and walked all the way to her locker, tucking it away inside the dark area once she had got there. She decided she'd open the thing on Christmas day since she wasn't exactly in a rush, besides it was only a week away, she could wait.

Coming from out of the locker area she ran back into Erica who had an annoyed look on her face glaring at the unwrapped present Jazmine had gotten her.

"Can you believe it?! All I got was some damn soap and lotion!" she hollered in disbelief. Jazmine's facial features faltered a little. "You don't like lotion?" she asked cautiously.

"No, it's just that I already have enough lotion! Damn I'm not that ashy!" she exclaimed.

"Let me find out who gave me this…" Erica started just as Jazmine beeper went off.

"Mrs. Waters?" a confused look crossed her features as she read the info out loud.

Jazmine half walked half ran down the hall to get to her room. It didn't take long for things to go from good to bad in the hospital, especially when working with heart patients, which is why Jazmine shouldn't have been surprised when she saw them doing C.P.R on Mrs. Waters.

"What happened?" Jazmine asked sharply as she took over C.P.R on an unconscious Mrs. Waters.

"We think she had a heart attack," a nurse answered.

Jazmine put her two fingers on a pulse point. "No pulse! Somebody hand me the defibrillator," someone from behind her handed her the two paddles and Jazmine got to work prepping her.

During the whole thing Jazmine couldn't stop thinking about what went wrong. _Just a few hours ago she was fine! What happened?!_ She thought to herself.

"Clear!" she shouted and she pressed the paddles onto Mrs. Waters' chest. She watched it rise and fall with no success but the same constant whining sound from the machine.

"Charge to three hundred!" a nurse from behind her turned the dial up.

"Clear!" she shouted and proceeded to press the paddles once more to her chest. Her body rose and fell with the same result.

Jazmine felt a bad feeling welling in the pit of her stomach. _You can't die on me Mrs. Waters! You just can't! _She thought to herself.

"Charge to five hundred!" she called behind her. She heard the dial click up a notch "Clear!" she pressed the paddles to her again…The same constant whine…

Minutes that had felt like hours gone by, finally prompted Jazmine to stop. It was over.

Mrs. Waters was dead. With a sick feeling hanging over the entire room, Jazmine pulled the stark white blanket in contrast to Mrs. Waters' brown skin up over her lifeless body. She exhaled an unsteady breath while she looked up at the clock, shaking slightly.

"Time of death, 5:26 P.M." Jazmine said quietly for one of the nurses to record. She moved numbly through the routine of prepping a body to be shipped down to the morgue. Her body still slightly in shock, it was almost hard to process her movements. It was a feeling she was not used to, and one she hoped she wouldn't. Out of all her patients, she really hadn't expected this. Although she was seeing little to no progress from the majority of them, Mrs. Waters seemed like a keeper. She had walked out of surgery fine and the chances of infection had gone down greatly. _So how did she die? What the hell went wrong?_

* * *

Jazmine couldn't hold it in anymore. Her back pressed up against the hard wood of the park bench could only give so much comfort, as she felt hot tears run down her face. She was glad she wasn't at home. To have them watch her blubber miserably. She was glad to be sitting in the seclusion of the park at night. She didn't mind the frigid air whipping her hair all over the place or blowing her tears sideways. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. She didn't feel like explaining why her eyes were red shot and puffy. She didn't feel like explaining why after working so hard everything was slipping through her hands like putty. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried this hard. It had to have been years ago, and over something ridiculous at that. But this wasn't ridiculous, this was, this was…unjust. Everything just happened so fast…

_Her shift had finally ended and she honestly couldn't have been any happier. She smirked sardonically at that. Happy was the last mood she was in. After Mrs. Waters untimely death it was like all the rest of her patients decided to have a train wreck as well. One after the other, all having complications leaving them all in worse condition then when they had came in. _

_Jazmine sighed massaging the back of her neck as she started gathering her belongings from her locker. All she wanted to do at this point was take a hot shower and raid Juanita's fridge for the fajitas she made the other day. She'd be mad, but she didn't give a damn. She was starving and had been standing on her feet for the past 8 hours running on pure adrenaline and a cookie, so somebody's food was getting eaten. Not only that, but she had to take her mind off of everything that had happened today. Mrs. Waters was still fresh on her mind and it was slowly eating at her nerves. Nothing about her sudden death made sense and she had asked herself every question in the book of what she could've done different to save her, what she could've done to catch it, but she drew up a blank everytime. _

_Getting the last of her things Jazmine was about to make her way out to her car, but her plans were put on pause as she felt someone tap her shoulder. She spun around quickly only to turn and see a sterner looking then usual Dr. Sheen._

"_Jazmine do you mind following me into my office for a sec," she motioned with her hand for her to follow her._

"_Uh sure," Jazmine followed blindly into the cramped space Dr. Sheen called an office._

"_You may want to sit down for this," Dr. Sheen pointed at the second to only chair in the room._

_Jazmine sat down awkwardly and folded her hands in her lap. "So what did you want to see me about?" she tried to hold the quiver in her voice. She hadn't noticed it at first but something about Dr. Sheen was slightly intimidating. It unnerved from time to time, like right now._

_Dr. Sheen took a seat behind her desk and clasped her hands together staring Jazmine straight in the eye. "What happened with your patients today?" she asked her out of the blue._

_Jazmine was a bit taken back. Did she want her to explain every little detail, or just major events?_

"_Err well…" she started._

"_Hold on let me rephrase that, what happened with Mrs. Waters?" she interrupted._

_Jazmine nodded slowly "Mrs. Waters…she started "She died," she answered quietly._

"_Yes, I know, but what I meant was what happened with the medicine? I remember specifically telling you to keep her on the same medication she had been on and not to change it,"_

_Jazmine's head that had been slightly lowered jerked up sharply "I didn't change her medication!" she shook her head " I .."_

"_Avandia was found in her system," Dr. Sheen said calmly._

"_Jazmine I don't know what went on in that room, or who did what but you were in charge of that patient," she started._

_Jazmine did not like where this was going at all. Everything was headed downhill so fast. Her head was starting to swim._

"_While I don't like to jump to conclusions in situations like these I'm not gonna sit around with it either. This is a serious issue on our hands whether you realize it or not," Dr. Sheen explained, eyes hardened a bit._

"_Dr. Sheen what are you getting at? Are you saying I killed Mrs. Waters?!" Jazmine flinched at the words escaping her mouth._

"_I didn't say that, but what I am saying is this. While you may mean well for your patients, things have taken a turn for the worst, and I don't mean for just Mrs. Waters," Dr. Sheen breathed out unevenly. Jazmine's eyebrows shot up in disbelief._

_But now that she had thought about it, all of the people she was treating recently had been mysteriously getting worse and not better._

"_Mrs. Waters daughter is an attorney," Dr. Sheen put bluntly. "A damn good one at that," she added. Jazmine felt her heart stop. "If she smells any type of foul play involved, which she probably already has, we may just have a lawsuit on our hands," Dr. Sheen exhaled a breath,. " Jazmine…I can't believe I have to do this," she paused, almost seeming to try to find the right words, " but to avoid anymore legal problems from other patients, I'm gonna have to suspended you from your residency until further notice," Dr. Sheen said her voice holding much remorse._

_Jazmine felt the wind knocked out of her._

If she hadn't been so utterly pissed off then, she might've fainted when she told her that. After never being able to catch up with Dr. Sheen to even hold a simple conversation with, by the time she did, it was to hear _that_. She was basically out of a job, and possibly had a lawsuit on her hands.

_So much for that good outlook, _Jazmine thought cynically.

* * *

_So there it is, probably one of the fastest chapters I've wrote for this thing. It really just came out of nowhere..._

_ Hate it? Love it? Undecided? Let me know._


	9. Reconciliation

_Hello, hello, hello. I know it's been a minute since I updated but hey I'm updating now so be happy :D I haven't given up on this thing yet so just hang in there. Big thanks to all the folks who must've threatened me to death about this story (you know who you are_)_ it was a big help. Well it's two in the morning and I should be asleep but I'm not, so without further ado thanks to smooth operator Sade and all her music getting me through all the emotional pitfalls of this long ass chapter here it is._

_Hope you folks like it, if not then I'm sorry to be such a dissapointment D: It's a lil longer then other chapters but that's beside the point..._

_I'll just stop talking now cause I'm tired...  
_

* * *

_This is bullshit._

Jazmine rested her neck against the cold surface of the porcelain bathtub and wiped away another angry tear. She hadn't stopped crying since she got home last night, or morning she should say because it was almost daybreak before she got in. She drove around the city most of the night after she got tired of getting strange looks from the stragglers that were out at the park at that time of night (which was ALOT more than Jazmine thought) She didn't know exactly where she was going to, she just drove. Which probably wasn't one of her better ideas, but between that and going home the wreck that she was, and trying to explain all that, this took the punch. Once she finally did get home all she did was kick her shoes off and curl into bed putting a pillow over her head. She didn't even take her clothes off, didn't care if she woke Huey up in the process of flopping in the bed as she did. She just was not there at the moment, her mind was somewhere else. On memories of going through medical school and everything she sacrificed for it. She felt hot tears spring to her eyes suddenly at the thought and didn't even bother wiping didn't remember dozing off, but she woke up still feeling like shit and decided to get in the bathtub and just sit in there and cry some more. Which was her predicament now. She had refilled the tub a total of three times from the water going cold, and didn't really give a damn she was turning into a prune. Her life was over, she might as well shrivel as she was about to start crying again she heard an abrupt knock on the door.

_Great, company _she thought sarcastically.

Another knock, louder this time, followed by an irritated baritone "Jazmine you've been in the bathroom all morning and I REFUSE to use Juanita's," it stated.

Jazmine glanced blearily at the clock hung up on the wall and saw it was almost 11:00. So she had soaked in the tub all morning, not that she cared. When she woke up it was about 8:00 and she didn't wonder until now why Huey was not at work until it dawned on her that it was his off day, which meant he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Knowing this and the fact that she didn't feel like talking, she decided to humor him.

"GO AWAY!" she shouted back.

"Jazmine whatever is bothering you, you cannot sit in the bathroom all day doing God knows what," she heard his muffled reply through the door.

"Says who?" she questioned defiantly.

She heard him suck his teeth "Jazmine just open the damn door!" he tried again, this time the reasoning in his voice was completely gone.

"Nope," she said simply, examining the chipping nail polish on her big toe. It was quiet for a few moments and Jazmine had almost forgotten Huey was still there, her mind going back to the bigger issue at hand until BAM! WHOOSH! The door flung open revealing a none to amused Huey Freeman.

Jazmine sat up sharply, startled half to death, and scowled at him "Huey what the hell? Juanita is gonna kill you once she finds out what you did to her door." Jazmine pointed out.

Huey stepped inside, ignoring her comment and closed the door behind him, or at least tried to, but since he kicked it in it refused to stay closed anymore.

Jazmine turned away from his approaching figure and pulled the flower covered shower curtain in front of her to hide herself. She REALLY did not want to have this conversation at the moment.

She saw his distorted figure through the shower curtain lean against the sink. She didn't have to be psychic to know what type of look he had on his face. His voice said it all.

"Jazmine what's going on with you?" He said bluntly.

"Nothing, just leave me alone," she mumbled.

Huey sighed, sometimes he just really didn't understand her. Just yesterday she was happy, and now today she was moping in the bathtub. _Who does this?_ He thought, then he rolled his eyes at the obvious answer. _That's right, Jazmine does this. _He sighed shifting some on the edge of the counter. "Alright, so are you gonna tell me or am I going to have to drag it out of you?" he asked staring at her shadow behind the curtain.

All he got was a sniff.

And then…

"I GOT FIIIRREEED!" she wailed. And then the sound of splashing water.

Huey's eyes widened at her sudden out burst.

"Wait, WHAT?" he exclaimed.

"'!" Jazmine blubbered all in one breath.

"Wait, WHAT?" Huey asked again not catching a thing she said.

"What part of I GOT FIRED do you not understand?" He heard her voice breaking again…and then more sobs.

Huey lifted himself off the counter and sat on the edge of the bathtub and pulled the shower curtain back a bit to look at her. He frowned at the bedraggle appearance of her face. So not like Jazmine at all. He shook his head.

"So what happened?" he asked gently.

"I don't know" she shrugged and pouted like a little kid.

"C'mon Jazmine you have to know something," he urged.

"All I know is I thought I was doing the right thing, and then suddenly everything just goes to hell!" she threw her arms up in exasperation.

Huey was gonna ask her to go into detail but she beat him to it.

"Next thing I know I'm getting called into Dr. Sheen's office, and getting accused of killing a patient by giving her the wrong medicine, which by the way was marked in the bottle her regular stuff was in. Not to mention all my other patients decided to just DIE on me. But either way they're probably about to battle a lawsuit, and it's supposedly all thanks to me," she sighed and wiped some more tears.

Huey gave her a sympathetic look "Jazmine you can't stay in the bathtub all day and cry about it," he reasoned.

"Don't you think I know that!" She snapped. Startling the both of them. "Do you think I like being a big ass cry baby about everything? Do you think I _like _feeling vulnerable all the time? Because I don't!" she stood up in all her naked glory and glared at him. "I don't like feeling like I have to run to someone about my problems all the time because I'm too weak to handle it myself. I hate feeling like I _ALWAYS_ have to depend on someone!" she shouted in a hoarse voice, planting her hands on her hips. "And stop staring at my boobs!"

Huey stared at her with a ridiculous look on his face. One because she had just yelled at him like she was crazy, and all he asked was what the hell was wrong with her. And two she had accused him of admiring her assets (which he kinda was but he wasn't gonna tell her that)

Well damn what a way to shoot someone down from caring.

Her words probably would've done some damage if she hadn't been standing there shivering miserably.

Huey sighed and grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around her. "Jazmine please get out of the tub," he tired again. He watched as her shoulders visibly slumped under the fluffy yellow towel. She tiptoed out of the tub and gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry," she said in the smallest possible voice ever.

He nodded and steered her out of the bathroom "Yea, well, try not to let it happen again," he didn't sound angry, sure as hell didn't look it. Maybe slightly irritated, but the important thing was he wasn't mad. The last thing she needed was him mad at her too.

She walked back to the room they shared and left him in the bathroom to his own devices. She threw some sweats and a dopey ass T-shirt on that she stole from Riley that said "I got 5 on it" and pinned her hair up in a bun. She walked out to the living room and flopped down on the couch and clutched the nearest pillow.

She was done crying (for now anyways) That little outburst she had was not supposed to happen. She didn't even know where it came from honestly. She was so caught up in the moment, so sick of being asked questions, so sick of things not making any damn sense anymore, she was just _fed_ up. And Huey just happened to be there so he took the brunt of it, which looking back probably was not the wisest or nicest thing to do. But he had understood, to her surprise, and she realized that she doesn't give him enough credit at all sometimes.

But even after that, there was still so much she felt she had to get off her chest. It was harboring a permanent place in her heart and mind and if she didn't spill her guts soon she'd _really_ go nuts.

And then she wouldn't have to worry about her job or a stupid lawsuit.

Not even hearing the half- broken bathroom door open, Jazmine almost jumped out of her sweats when Huey came and sat next to her on the couch.

"Jazmine calm down it's just me," he assured blandly.

"I know that," she said in fake smugness while leaning back to lie on his chest. "Did I mention I was sorry? She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes. You did. So you can stop apologizing now," he stated slightly irritated (just as she suspected).

"Alright just making sure," she said before letting the room fall in complete but comfortable silence.

She had missed this. She had missed being able to sit together and just enjoy being in each other's presence. She couldn't remember the last time they had did this. It had to have been months ago. Mostly because work took up most if not all her time, not to mention his too. She at the hospital with 12 hour shifts and him teaching classes over at a community college. With their schedules so conflicting it was a wonder they barely got to say hi to each other. Jazmine felt like there was so much she needed to tell him, to catch up on, so much she left him in the dark about (if that was even possible). Not purposely, but she never had the chance to actually talk to him anymore. It was like she was living another life without him, and she felt horrible for it.

Downright horrible.

She knew the type of person he was. He had a short temper, or what he personally called "a low tolerance for bullshit", but she also knew he could be patient when he wanted to. He wouldn't be patient forever though. He knew she was overworked. That she didn't purposely neglect most if not all the things important to her. Jazmine had always feared one day he would just up and leave her goofy ass for someone more intelligent. More pretty. More _something._ And while in the back of her head she knew he wouldn't do that, her insecure teenage mind would reach her rational adult mind and wreak havoc on the relationship it took them years to build. She hated it. It would only happen though when she was feeling heavily guilty about something she had done. In this case had _not _done which was a lot more then what she wished to put into words.

Finally after what had seemed like forever the silence was broken.

"I worked so hard for that job. At that job," Jazmine found herself talking, smirking a bit. "I was _dedicated._ I actually cared. And then the minute something goes wrong they give me the boot. Huey I don't understand," she lowered herself to lying on his lap facing away from him. "I don't understand how you spend your whole life trying to reach success, trying to do something that you really want, something you just don't feel right without being able to do it, only to be knocked back so far you're not even sure if you know how to get up. If you even wanna get up anymore," her voice was quiet but even, and a far cry from the mess in the bathroom.

She felt him tuck a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. "Jazmine listen to yourself. You know that this is what you want. Don't try to tell yourself otherwise," he said knowingly. "This is your passion. For as long as I can remember you've been fixing and taking care of people. You probably didn't even notice because it came so natural to you. You were in your element. And I'm sorry but despite what your boss may think, no one can take that from you except death itself," he ended almost stubbornly.

Of course Huey knew all about being in your element, he was in his all the time. Lecturing to people who actually wanted to hear what he had to say for once. Wanting to learn, and if they didn't he could simply fail their ass and call it a day. It was a win- win situation. Although that part of his life was more or less (a lot less) dangerous from his usual revolutionary escapades he still chased after, he knew he'd never stop trying to expose the truth for what it was. Whether he was kicking somebody's ass or failing them. He was just being him. Just like Jazmine would not stop caring and helping people, and that was that. An unwritten law it seemed.

She tuned over to face him and buried her face into his torso. "I hate feeling not needed," she admitted.

"How so?" he questioned his voice soothing to her ears.

"Well you said it yourself, I'm in my element there, I feel like I'm doin something worthwhile and now that that's gone I just feel lost," she finished.

"So who says that hospital is the only place you can utilize that?" he responded rubbing her back a bit.

She shrugged.

"Jazmine you're talented enough, there is so much more you can do with what you know," he stated.

"Like what?" she scoffed.

"Well first off," he emphasized by pointing a finger into her back "You can start on yourself,"

"What? Why?"

"Because you need to. Plus I still don't think you healed thoroughly from your head injury," he pointed out.

"Yes I have!" Jazmine screeched in disbelief, grabbing her head.

"Nah," he looked her over shaking his head "I don't think so,"

"Yes I have," she insisted still clutching her head.

"No you haven't," Huey argued.

"Yes… I have," she nodded slowly.

"_NO…_ you haven't," he retorted.

"What proof do you have?" she queried.

"I can't really explain it, it's just something off with you," he put his finger and thumb on his chin. "I mean you're not even excited for Christmas, and you _love_ that stupid holiday,"

Jazmine just scowled up at him.

Well something was off alright, but it wasn't from a head injury.

"I think someone is trying to sabotage me," she breathed quietly. Almost to herself

Huey's eyes hardened as he took in her words, but before he could respond Jazmine continued anyways.

"I mean first the dreams, my wallet, the fire, _this. _Even Juanita's mom mentioned something,"

"Her mom? You mean that crazy lady who claims she's psychic?" he asked skeptically.

Jazmine sucked her teeth and sat up "She is not crazy! She's a very wise woman who gave me valuable information," she huffed crossing her arms.

"Like what?" he crossed his own arms and scowled at her.

"Like something bad was gonna happen, and it did! So ha!" she retorted triumphantly.

Huey pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Jazmine that is NOT something to be gloating about. You could've died being in that fire," he said seriously.

"So what am I supposed to do about it? Go out and look for the guy who's trying and succeeding in ruining my life?" she threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Well yeah, either that or just let whoever it is continue and eventually get you locked up or killed," he looked her squarely in the eye and gave her that look that said "either my way or the highway," she knew exactly where this was going.

"Huey there's no way you're getting involved," she said shaking her head.

"To late, the minute you told me, which by the way I'm still wondering why it took you so long, you automatically put me in the situation," he explained matter-of-factly.

"Huey what exactly are you gonna do? Shoot them?" Jazmine gave him a look of disbelief.

"If it comes to that, yea," he said in all seriousness. Jazmine gaped at him.

Huey rolled his eyes and sighed, "Look Jazmine it's obvious this problem is not going away anytime soon, and it's obvious you need help and the police already don't believe you," he furrowed his eyebrows at her, "Sometimes you just gotta do what you have to,"

Jazmine sat quietly and pondered his words. There was no use in arguing with him cause he was gonna do what he wanted anyways. She really didn't want him involved (not to mention his track record was not the best) but he was right when he said it was too late for that.

Jazmine sighed, "So what do you suppose we do?"

* * *

Jazmine sat on the edge of the bed and scowled at her phone. To call or not to call? She bit her lip and stared down at the two phone numbers lighting up the screen.

It had been a while since the last time she called and had a real conversation with her parents. Her relationship with them was fragile, almost non-existent (especially with her mom). She didn't expect their divorce to effect her the way it did. And for a long time she didn't know she held so much resentment for both of them until her mother went and re-married some black guy named Dwayne. She couldn't even bring herself to make it to the wedding. Instead she had to go over her dad's place and convince a sobbing Tom her mother wasn't re-marrying just to spite him (but she couldn't be so sure herself). After that the only time she talked to them, let alone visited was on holidays. Any other time she couldn't stomach them.

But right now she was really considering breaking that tradition. She wasn't exactly over loosing her job so spontaneously and had half a mind to tell one of them what was going on, and half a mind not to.

And although she was angry with her mother, she knew her dad would probably have an acute heart attack if she told him. But really she knew that at the end of the day no matter how mad she was at her, sometimes she just needed to talk to her mother.

Jazmine made up her mind and pressed the green button. One…two...three rings, she was considering hanging up until she heard her pick up.

"Hello?"

Jazmine's voice hitched as she bit out one word "Mom,"

There was thick pause, and then "Jazmine?" Sarah's voice questioned in disbelief.

"Yea it's me," she answered quietly.

Another pause "Is everything alright?" her voice filled with concern.

If there was one thing she liked about her mom it was how she could tell something was wrong with her. And then it could've been the fact that she never calls or visits and when she does it's only for holidays. Either way her mom acknowledged the fact she wasn't alright and it gave her a little bit of hope for the future.

"No it's not," Jazmine said lowly. Her stomach crawled with butterflies and she realized she had never been this nervous before talking to her mom. "I lost my job, and now I may have a lawsuit on my hands," she urged out closing her eyes as she felt familiar tears spring to them.

Jazmine heard her mom gasp. "What happened? Everything was fine the last time we talked?" her tone rose in surprise.

"I don't know. They think I intentionally killed this woman by giving her the wrong medicine which I didn't know was wrong at the time because it was in the right bottle. So now I'm suspended with no pay and will probably never work again," Jazmine explained solemnly.

And then the question came, "Do you want me to defend you?" she asked patiently.

Jazmine's mind stopped wheeling dead in its tracks as her eyes got bigger. She had forgotten all about her mom being a lawyer. It was actually the last thing on her mind ironically enough, seeing as how she was gonna need one soon.

And then it dawned on Jazmine her mom probably thought she only called so she could use her…

"Mom, that's not…" she started but Sarah interrupted.

"Jazmine I understand that you haven't been very happy with me or your dad ever since the divorce. Especially after the wedding," Jazmine winced a little "But hearing my only daughter's voice every couple of times a year hurts me to no end," she heard her sniffle which thoroughly surprised Jazmine because her mom never cried. That was her dad's job. "You never look me in the eyes anymore, when you do come over that is. You talk to me like I'm another stranger on the bus stop. Everyday. Everyday I regret how things went so sour between us sweetheart. And I'm so sorry. I never thought you would despise me so much the way you do," Jazmine swallowed the big knot that formed in her throat at her mother's words and then the sharp stab of guilt panged in her chest. She literally felt her mother's heartbreaking.

"And then out of the blue…you call," she gave a watery laugh, "You actually called me," Jazmine stayed silent.

"And I know you probably didn't call to talk about me or your father's relationship, or to make amends, and I'm ok with that," she sighed "But I know we have to start somewhere," Sarah said desperately almost pleadingly. "But really I'm just happy you called me again," she finished.

Jazmine wiped away a tear she hadn't known she cried off of her face. "I'm glad I called," she replied softly.

She didn't want to stay mad at her mom anymore, but she wasn't exactly past the marriage, or the divorce. But she figured they had enough time to work on it. All she knew was that she missed her mom.

"Mom I hope you know I didn't just call to use you," Jazmine furrowed her eyebrows hoping she understood that.

"I know. I just figured you'd want my help, or in this case maybe not," she explained.

"Well…I hadn't really thought about it until you brought it up," And she really hadn't, but now the idea was starting to look pretty good. Her mom was a good attorney, not to mention she wouldn't have to use the one the hospital provided.

"You can help… I just wasn't expecting you to volunteer," Jazmine rubbed her neck in embarrassment.

"I'm a mother it's my job to volunteer when not needed," Sarah joked lightly.

Jazmine felt herself laugh, it had literally been years since she had done that with her.

Jazmine spent the rest of the afternoon talking to her again, mostly about the lawsuit, but also other things too. Like Dwayne and their inevitable divorce.

"You're divorcing him!" Jazmine asked almost giddily.

"Jazmine please, do you have to sound so happy?" Sarah answered tiredly.

"Sorry it's just… really? It was so wrong to begin with. Did you really think it would last?" Jazmine asked in disbelief. She heard Sarah sigh.

"Well I would've liked it to last," Jazmine scowled at that and almost blurted out "why?" "But I just couldn't keep living a lie. I shouldn't have rushed into it but I felt, I don't know, happy again. He made me feel things I hadn't felt in such a long time Jazmine," Sarah said dreamily.

Jazmine gave her phone a disgusted look "UGGGHH MOM! PLEASE!" It was bad enough she had to deal with their divorce and now she had to listen to her mom fantasize about her new sex life.

"Oh Jazmine please, I wasn't even talking about that," she informed her. "But yes it was a mistake that I'm in the process of fixing now," she let out a sigh of relief.

"Well I guess I should let you go now mom," Jazmine started.

"Wait. You and Huey are coming over for Christmas aren't you?" It was more of a statement then a question.

Jazmine decided to tease her "Will Dwayne be there?" she asked.

"Jazmine, really?"

"Well," she twirled her hair around her index finger "You know how I felt about him,"

"Well if it makes you feel any better no he probably won't be there. But even if he is you should still come," Sarah urged.

"Ok mom ok I'll be there," Jazmine smiled a little bit.

"Ok. I love you,"

"Love you too mom," Jazmine broke out into a full smile.

"And don't be late!" she added quickly.

"I won't. GOODBYE mom," Jazmine hurriedly hung up the phone before she could say anything else and let out a sigh. She hadn't told her mother everything but she did feel a whole lot better.

Huey's whole plan on her situation was to narrow down the suspicious people, watch them like a hawk and then get to them before their next sabotage. She didn't know how well that would work, since one, everyone she had suspicions about worked at the hospital and she obviously wasn't allowed there anymore, and two she really didn't want to spend all day watching people. But if that was her only chance of figuring out who was ruining her life then she really didn't have much of a choice. It wasn't like the police were gonna help.

"_Remote control me_

_Push the buttons to turn me on please_

_Pick me up put me on the wall please_

_Just plug in the wire _

_Make my volume higher, higher_

_Aim fire,"_

Jazmine glanced down at her phone once she realized it was Juanita's ringtone.

"Hello?" she answered

"JAAZZMMIINNE! You are not gonna believe what happened to me!" Juanita screamed in her ear making Jazmine pull her phone away.

"What?" she asked switching ears.

"SOMEBODY FUCKED MY CAR UP FOO!" She shouted again even louder.

Jazmine decided to just put her on speaker and spare her poor ears the pain of Juanita's hollering.

"What did they do?"

"THEY CUT MY FUCKING BRAKES! I ALMOST DIED JAZMINE! I ALMOST DIED!"

Jazmine didn't think it was possible for her to be any louder, but that took the punch.

"Well where are you at? You need me to come get you?" Jazmine asked cautiously. She had seen and heard Juanita freak out before, but never like this.

"YES! I'm over here by…Wha? No I don't have a dollar…NO I'M NOT A PROSTITUTE! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE YOU DIRTY DICKFACED BUM!" Jazmine heard a bottle break in the background. "GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE BEOFRE I FUCKING STAB YOU!"

"Oh God Juanita please don't do that!" Jazmine butt-in quickly. "Just tell me where you are so I can come get you,"

"ROSEDALE! Behind that shitty ass Sack'N Save. And please hurry before I… OH HELL NO! THIS DIRTY ASS FOO JUST RAN HIS CART INTO ME!" Juanita screeched.

"Ok Juanita just stay put I'll be there in ten minutes," Jazmine held her phone between her shoulder and cheek as she snatched her coat and keys while trying to slip her boots on. The last thing she needed was to be bailing Juanita out of jail for assaulting a homeless man.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I GONNA GO JAZMINE?" Juanita screeched again making Jazmine wince.

"To jail if you don't calm down!" she retorted "Just get in your car and wait for me,"

"HELL NO THIS PENDEJO HURT MY LEG WITH THAT RUSTY ASS CART OF HIS! IMMA BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA HIM!"

Jazmine frowned at her phone and sighed while closing the front door. "Goodbye Juanita,"

Jazmine literally almost tripped over feet trying to get to her car in the blistering cold. Why Juanita was in Rosedale she had no idea. It wasn't the best place to be in, especially at nighttime like this, but it _was _Juanita. According to her she grew up in The Dominican Republic where it was nothing but a ghetto there, so she could handle herself.

But Jazmine got the distinct feeling that when it came to unforeseen forces at play, she didn't think she'd be able to handle that to well.

* * *

Jazmine stopped her car at the foot of the alleyway behind Sack N Save and peeked out her car to look for Juanita. Or a bloodied bum on the ground.

Jazmine squinted her eyes and looked around in the slight light the street lamp provided. No sign of Juanita or the homeless man she was trying to fight. Not to mention it was dead silent back there. But, there was her car…all banged up and everything.

She sank back in her seat and moaned thinking the worst. _I knew it! I knew the police came and picked her up. Or worse! Juanita finally met her match and got murdered by a WINO!_ Jazmine lifted her hands to her face as she felt her heart speed up at the very thought; completely oblivious to the limping figure behind her.

"JAZMINE!"

"AHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MURDERER!" Jazmine was about to kick said murderer in the face until she realized it was Juanita.

"Juanita? Don't scare me like that!" Jazmine held her chest in relief "I thought that homeless man killed you! Where were you?" she asked breathing heavily.

Juanita frowned down at her and shifted the plastic sack in her hand, "That punk-ass hobo ran his raggedy ass cart into the back of my leg and now it's all swelling and shit," Juanita bent down and rubbed her ankle affectionately. "I would've knocked his dirty ass out but he ran off before I could catch him, so I just threw a bottle I found at him," she explained.

Jazmine furrowed her eyebrows at her, "What's in the bag?"

"Ice for my leg. And some ice-cream," she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Ice-cream?"

"To calm my nerves damnit. You see I'm not yelling anymore," she pointed out.

"Oh, I see," Jazmine glanced down at her ankle and made a hissing sound, "I think you might wanna sit down now," she suggested.

"You know what," Juanita hobbled over to the passenger side of Jazmine's car and snatched the door open, plopping down in the seat "Let's just go, I took my important shit out, so if they're gonna jack something worthwhile it'll only be my wheels," she hefted her injured leg into the car and slammed the door.

"Juanita…what happened?" Jazmine asked shutting her own door and starting the ignition.

"Well I went to old shithead Brian's place to go bother him for a little bit. Everything was fine when I went over there, but as soon as I get back in my car and hit my first red light to stop, nothing happened!" She exclaimed, "I almost pissed my pants! But thank God no one was on the road to see me swerve and crash into that alleyway, I woulda been a goner forreal," she shook her head. "And I JUST got that car!" she sobbed "Who the fuck would do this? Fuck murdering a hobo, imma hunt whoever did this down and _destroy _them. And you know I will Jazmine. I'm not too prissy to do some foul shit. And when I mean foul, I mean really foul. Fouler then the stuff that comes out your ass," she tapped her fingernails against the dashboard violently.

Jazmine frowned sympathetically "Do you have any idea who you think did it?"

"NO! But it'll be a sad day in heaven once I find out," she said lowly staring out the window.

Juanita's eyes lit up suddenly like something dawned on her. She turned to Jazmine and shoved her shoulder making her jerk the steering wheel.

"AHH! Juanita what's wrong with you! Are you trying to get into another accident tonight?" Jazmine gaped.

"NOO! I'm trying to figure out why you aren't at work right now! I knew something was up when you answered your phone. You never answer your phone at this time," she pointed out "But I didn't realize it because I was freaking out about my car…until now that is, what happened?" she asked enthusiastically.

Jazmine sighed as she felt a pang of sadness hit her chest at the mention of her job "I'm suspended until further notice," Jazmine bit out solemnly.

"WHAT?" Juanita grew bug eyed.

"Yup," Jazmine bit her lip to stop from crying all over again "Apparently I'm the reason for a lawsuit getting filed against the hospital, for allegedly killing a patient on purpose by giving her the wrong medicine. Even though it was in the right bottle," her voice wavered.

"They can't do that! Are you serious?" she asked in disbelief then noticed her face all scrunched up "Awww Jazzy are you about to cry? Don't cry," she rubbed her shoulder. "Not over that bullshit place, believe me you're not missing anything,"

"W-WHY shouldn't I cry? My career is over before it even started!" Jazmine wailed.

Juanita gave her a sympathetic look "Well, you could always look at it as a mandatory vacation,"

Jazmine moaned "Yea vacation probably without pay or the guarantee of ever coming back," she added.

"Jazmine don't trip, those assholes will figure out the mistake they made and will be begging you to come back. Mark my words" she coaxed.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

Juanita tried not to make a face but failed horribly.

"Jazmine…I can't lie to you. I don't know," she furrowed her eyebrows as she heard her let out a sob.

"Then why would you tell me that? What am I supposed to do if I can't get my job back?"

Juanita lifted a finger to her chin thoughtfully "Well…I got a friend you could call up. He could hook you up with a job at "Them Cheeks" she offered.

"YOU WANT ME TO BECOME A STRIPPER!" Jazmine hollered.

"You have the ass for it," she shrugged.

"JUANITA!"

"Alright, alright, sorry bad idea," she flipped her hair off her shoulder and frowned looking out the window.

"Boy…this is gonna be one fucked up Christmas," Juanita stated bluntly.

All Jazmine could do was nod.

* * *

It was day three.

Day three and all Jazmine had done was mope around the house, cry, and eat up all Juanita's ice-cream, which she conveniently kept refilling. She was gonna be as big as a cow before the New Year came.

And she could honestly not give a rat's ass about it. Food was her comfort when she was sad, angry or just plain not right. It was their own fault for just leaving the ice cream sitting in the freezer all sweet and tasty like that.

Their own fault.

But as she sat and watched more bad daytime television, she realized one thing.

If she didn't get out of the apartment soon she was gonna go nuts.

Her situation was bad enough, and being institutionalized to a mental ward would not help her case. So at the spur of the moment, she tossed the empty half-pint of mint chocolate chip away, grabbed her coat and walked outside into the frigid cold.

Letting out a breath she hugged herself and stepped up the stairs toward the mailboxes.

_Might as well check the mail while I'm here_ she thought. She tucked her free had under her arm and twisted the key to the right opening the little door in the process.

Jazmine felt inside and grabbed what felt like three envelopes. She sifted through them quickly and was mildly surprised when she found a letter addressed to her from the hospital. She stuffed the remaining letters back in the box and ripped open hers with one swipe of her finger. She snatched it out and skimmed it her eyebrows furrowing deeper.

It was official. They had it in writing.

Her lawsuit was underway, she was suspended until further notice, and no she was not getting paid anytime soon.

So much for trying to move out of Juanita's place anytime soon.

Jazmine stuffed the letter in her coat pocket and rested her elbows on top of the mailboxes. She hid her face in her hands from the harsh cold and the hard slap of defeat.

"You know crying about it isn't gonna help much," a deep voice rumbled from behind her.

She whipped her head around and had to stop herself from glaring at said person. "Detective Franks?"

"," he nodded his head stuffing his hands deeper into his coat pocket, "Just the gal I wanted to see."

She turned her body fully towards him, "Why?" she asked bluntly.

"Because I believe you have a case on your hand," there was a slight lift in his voice that Jazmine managed to pick up.

"Look if you're talki…" she started he held his hand up to stop her.

"It's not about the lawsuit," he said calmly, expression indifferent.

Jazmine gave him a blank look. "Huh?"

Detective Franks resisted the urge to roll his eyes "It's about the fire, and everything else that's been suddenly happening," he explained staring her in the eye.

Jazmine blinked at him.

"Your story checks out Dubois," Jazmine gave him a surprised look "I think it's about time me and you had another chat," he smirked.

"About…" she slightly rose her eyebrow, starting to catch on to what he was trying to tell her.

"About how to catch a certain troublemaker,"

* * *

_And there ya go folks :D I'm not feeling the ending too much but ehh it'll have to do for now. Ya'll get the message... hopefully_. _I know you're probably tired of sobby Jazmine, I'm kinda tired of her too, but just be patient ;p You've waited this long, I can guarantee she won't be sobbing in the next chapter._

_Hate it? love it? Undecided? Let me know people =D_

_I'm going to bed  
_


End file.
